Warriors: A New Beginning
by Wolfang15
Summary: Ok I'm not so good with summaries but I assure you that once you start reading, you won't want to stop : Please enjoy.
1. Allegiances

Warriors:

A New Beginning

~Wolf and Tiger will rise on the night of the Moon

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Lightningstar- golden tabby tom with lightning-like stripes on the fur, jet-black paws and amber eyes.

Deputy: Blazeheart- ginger tom with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Medicine cat: Moonbreeze- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Warriors:

Silverfeather- silver-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Whiteclaw- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Wildclaw- spotted orange-brown tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Cloudwhisker- fluffy white tom with turquoise eyes

Bramblefur- dark brown tom with pale blue eyes

Snowfur- long haired white she-cat with unusual green eyes

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw- handsome black and white, mostly white, tom with blue eyes

Rainpaw- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Rabbitpaw- grayish brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy white tail

Lionpaw- long haired golden tabby tom with beautiful hazel eyes

Skypaw- dark gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Swiftpaw- tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes and a bobbed tail

Queens:

Hazelcloud- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Foxkit (ginger tom with a white underbelly, black paws and white tail tip), Firekit (ginger tabby tom) and Whitekit (white she-kit)

Snowtail- white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a fluffy tail

Icecloud- grayish-white she-cat with hazel eyes

Kits: Ravenkit (black tom with white underbelly) and Thornkit (brown tabby tom)

Elders:

Shorttail- brown tom with pale yellow eyes and a short tail

Smallwhisker- black and white she-cat with short whiskers and green eyes

WindClan:

Leader: Eaglestar- long haired brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Stormwind- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Cinderpool- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Firepaw

Warriors:

Hawkfeather- fluffy dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Brakenpaw

Icestorm- white she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Cloudheart- long haired white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Silverwind- silver she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Whitefang- black and white tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Apprentices:

Firepaw- longhaired ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Brakenpaw- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Featherpaw-fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Emberpaw- beautiful longhaired ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws and deep blue eyes

Moonpaw- beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes

Ashpaw- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Frostclaw- beautiful gray-white she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Kits: Skykit (gray-silver she-kit), Squirrelkit (light brown tabby she-kit), Flowerkit (light gray she-kit with white patches) and Redkit (ginger tabby tom)

Elders:

Longclaw- brown tom with very long claws and blue eyes

RiverClan:

Leader: Rainstar- sleek gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Thornwhisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Medicine cat: Skyfeather- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mistytail- gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Sparkpaw

Stonepelt- dark brown tom with green eyes

Featherstorm- white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Mothwind: gray she-cat with a dark tail and paws with light yellow eyes

Wetclaw- black tom with blue eyes and a glossy pelt

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- pale ginger and white she-cat with light blue eyes

Sparkpaw- spotted golden tabby tom with black paws and green eyes

Fishpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Moonpaw- albino tom with pinkish-red eyes

Queens:

Birchsong- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Reedkit (brown tabby tom), Waterkit (silver-gray tabby tom), Mistkit (silver-white she-kit) and Goldenkit (golden tabby she-kit)

Elders:

Muddyfur- brown tom with pale blue eyes

Shallowstep- black she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader: Darkstar- dark brown-black tom with intimidating amber eyes

Deputy: Dimstep- gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine cat: Nightseed- black she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Stoneheart- gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Spotpaw

Hiddenstripe- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadetail- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Nightfall- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Toadfang- light brown tom with green eyes

Jaggedfang- large, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Apprentices:

Spotpaw- spotted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw- lean brown tom with long fangs and dark amber eyes

Queens:

Ivytail- smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Moonkit (silver tabby she-kit), Ashkit (spotted gray tabby tom), Sootkit (black tom) and Badgerkit (black and white tom)

Elders:

Moleclaw- brown tom with amber eyes and very sharp claws

Cats Outisde Clan Life:

Jake- broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cross- Light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Bluestar and Thunder belong to Erin Hunter. The other cats belong to me**

* * *

Warriors:

A New Beginning

~Wolf and Tiger will rise on the night of the Moon

Prologue:

A dusty brown tom sat with his tail curled neatly over his front paws. "Why have you assembled us here?" he mewed with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "Don't be so impatient Ridgestar," said a soothing voice. A beautiful she-cat padded over to the past ThunderClan leader.

"Icybreeze!" the tom hissed in surprise. "Hush," the she-cat mewed in a warm voice. "Now, let Thunder explain." The first ThunderClan leader stepped forward.

He glanced down into a small den, it was the nursery. In it lay a small bundle of black and white fur. "He is the one," he whispered and glanced up at the assembled cats. Ridgestar yowled in shock. "But he's just a kit!"

"He won't be alone," a new voice appeared. A blue-gray she-cat with a silver muzzle appeared. "There will be others as well."

"What do you mean Bluestar?" Ridgestar mewed now, genuinely interested.

"Wolf and Tiger will rise on the night of the Moon." Icybreeze recited a prophecy, her eyes gleaming in starlight.

Ridgestar glanced at them each, closing his eyes and letting the words seep in.

A breeze ruffled his fur and he glanced down at the small bundle of fur huddled close to his mother.

"That small kit has a big future ahead of him…" Thunder mewed, head glancing up high.

Ridgestar followed Thunder's gaze and closed his eyes, repeating the prophecy.

"Wolf and Tiger will rise on the night of the Moon…"

* * *

**Sorry the prologue is so short . this is my first time writing one.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Ok here is chapter 1. Sorry if it's too short . I'll try to make the next one longer. I'm currently re-writing the second chapter as well. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Glancing at both sides, a small smirk spreads across his face as a tabby cat jumps through the cat flap. The sounds of birds chirping and bees buzzing flood his ears as he takes a tentative step outside his nest. _

_A smile spreads as he feels the cool earth beneath his pads; his steady trot becomes a fast run as he rushes through the pine trees as the wind buffets his face. A tingle of excitement and adrenaline rushes through his body as he dashes through the woods with his paws scraping the earth beneath his paws._

_He stops abruptly; a yowl could be heard coming up from behind him. He turns around and quickly searches through the pines, with his eyes, for the creature that made the sound. His stomach clenches and a chill runs down his spine as the spits and hisses of angry cats rush his way._

_Fast blurs of fur rush through the pines, seemingly coming from everywhere. He starts getting nervous, feeling his heartbeat accelerate as a something knocks him off his paws. _

_Slashing claws, snapping teeth. The small tabby felt the collar around his neck brake as a claw scored dangerously near to his throat. He gets up again and starts dashing away quickly, his heart beating as fast as a woodpecker. _

_A change of scenery. He falls to the ground with a thud, his chest heaving from all the running. The small tabby manages to calm down. He gets up and shakes his fur. Scanning the place clearly, he notices birds chirping and squirrels scavenging for nuts. But wait! This place looked different from the last one, he noticed._

_He had gotten away from the pine woods and was now on a strange territory, this was bad. He shuffled his paws nervously, glancing around at the forest that stretched far and wide. He sighed in relief; it looked like they weren't chasing him again…_

Wolfpaw blinked his eyes open. _It was just a dream_, he sighed. _Who was that cat? _

He glanced outside and saw how the warriors were carrying out with their duties. He sighed, padding out of the den. He glanced around for his mentor, his dream now on the back of his mind.

_Great, he's not here_, he thought. _Looks like I'll have to wait for him…no, I'll just go out by myself!_

He made his way over to the entrance, a cool breeze rushed through his fur, making him shiver slightly. He felt the cool earth beneath his pads as he began padding out into the forest. He glanced around at the big trees that stretched far out the territory; he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

He closed his eyes and let the sounds and scents of the forest sweep over him. He exhaled softly, opening his bright blue eyes again. He trotted happily through the forest, walking mindlessly towards the ShadowClan border without noticing.

He glanced over at the stream that was close to the border. He strained his eyes as he noticed a lump of fur lying limply on the edge of the stream. His dream flashed through his mind again. His eyes widened and he quickly rushed towards it. He looked around the body for a moment, looking to see if he was still alive.

"Hey, dude, wake up." Wolfpaw mewed, prodding the body on the side. He felt it twitch and stir.

The cat's head snapped up in an instant and his eyes flashed open to reveal a piercing amber color. The tabby got to his paws in a flash. "Who're you?" he hissed, his back arching threateningly. "I saw you-" The tabby leaped at Wolfpaw before he could explain, he slashed him on the face and bit him on a paw.

Wolfpaw growled and kicked the cat off him; he batted his paw hard on his face and pinned him down. "Just listen to me!" he yowled and felt the tabby squirm under his grasp. "Why were you fainted on our territory?"

The tabby grunted as he managed to wriggle from under the black and white apprentice. He whipped to his paws and shot away like a scared rabbit. Wolfpaw hissed in frustration and dashed after him.

Thud! Wolfpaw bumped into the cat almost instantly. He had stopped running. He glanced up and noticed his mentor, Blazeheart, standing in the way of the scared cat. "You are not from these parts" the ginger tom's voice echoed through the forest, making the tabby shiver.

"I-i-i-" The tabby stammered and got interrupted by Blazeheart. "We will take you to camp and let Lightningstar deal with you"

The younger cat gulped, staring at the ginger tom with wide amber eyes. The tabby felt the green eyes of Blazeheart scorching through his fur as they took him to their territory.

Wolfpaw pushed his way through the bramble thicket of the entrance first, the brambles prickling slightly at his black and white pelt.

"Go get Lightningstar," Came Blazeheart's voice from behind him. "Tell him I wish to speak with him."

Wolfpaw nodded and immediately scrambled over to the Highledge and climbed it in a few leaps. "Lightningstar?" he mewed.

"Come in" Came the leader's reply.

Wolfpaw padded inside and, after a few minutes, appeared from inside the leader's den and made his way over to the waiting cats, along with the golden tabby.

Lightningstar sat, his tail curled neatly over his front paws. "What is it that you wish to tell me Blazeheart?" he asked.

"We found this kittypet by the edge of the stream near the ShadowClan border," Blazeheart reported. "So I decided to let you decide on what to do with him."

The golden tabby turned to the small kittypet, who was looking at him with wide amber eyes. "Is that true?"

The small tabby built up his confidence and looked at Lightningstar straight in the eye. "So what if I was," he challenged. "I roam around these parts all the time."

"Then what were you doing collapsed by the stream?" Wolfpaw spoke now, but was silenced by Lightningstar with a flick of his tail. Wolfpaw lashed his tail in annoyance, but knew better than to talk back to his father.

The leader looked back at the tabby tom. "What is your name kittypet?" he asked in a calm, yet firm voice.

"My Housefolk call me Jake" The kittypet mewed. "Jake" Lightningstar repeated his name. "I'll ask again, what were you doing on ThunderClan's territory?"

Jake lashed his tail, feeling irritated. "I already told you," he scoffed. "I hang around here always"

Wolfpaw saw Blazeheart bristle at that comment, but noticed his father silencing him with a sharp stare.

"May I ask where your collar is?" The golden tabby prompted.

"It doesn't concern you where I left it." Jake replied, looking to the side. "I'm getting out of this place."

Wolfpaw saw Jake standing up, ready to leave. Blazeheart stood up abruptly. "You're not going anywh-"

"Blazeheart!" The leader interrupted, staring directly into his deputy's green eyes. "Let the kittypet leave, he is free to do so"

Jake saw, from the corner of his eye, the ginger tom dip his head respectfully at the golden tabby and sit back down. He didn't understand these cats at all; he just wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

Wolfpaw glanced at the tabby as he left through the undergrowth before realization hit him… That was the cat from his dream!

…

Jake looked back at the cats as he retreated from their land. He gave himself a moment to let his racing heart calm down. There was something about this cats that just spiked up his curiosity, he wanted to know more about them.


	4. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2 ^^ sorry it's short also. I'll make chapter 3 longer. Thnx to all of my reviewers for your support. I'll try my best to please you by continuing to write more chapters for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter but the cats in this story belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 2

With a sigh, Jake padded around the noisy forest. He glanced around; all that was visible were rows and rows of trees everywhere. He came upon a stream; the sound of the rushing water of the stream calmed him a little. He sat down and glanced over at the water.

But wait! What awaited him on the other side of the stream was a large moorland that stretched very long and wide with only just a few small trees. This wasn't the place where he had come from! He whipped around, facing the forest again. "I must have gone the wrong way!" he muttered.

A rustle in the bushes. The tabby turns around abruptly, only to find a small mouse coming out of a bush. _It's only a mouse_, he sighed in relief. Growl! His stomach started rumbling at the sight of the small brown rodent that was sniffing out for some food. "I guess it wouldn't hurt" he murmured to himself and dropped into a crouch.

He took a step forward and… Whoosh! A swift blur of fur shot right before his eyes, snatching the mouse on the process. Jake blinked a few times and glanced around for the one that had snatched away the mouse. He started to feel chills running down his spine.

_I swear, I'm being watched_. He thought, flattening his ears against his skull. Glancing around nervously, he saw it again. The blur of fur shot right in front of him, grabbing a squirrel that he hadn't even noticed was there.

His heart started to race. He quickly began running deeper into the forest, the trees just a mere blur as he blew past them. Crash! He bumped into someone and tripped, landing squarely on something soft. "Ow" a voice complained. "Would you get off me?" Jake got to his paws in a flash. "Ah, I'm sorry" He shook his head and focused on the cat he had fallen on.

"You again!" The tabby yowled, staring straight at the black and white fur of Wolfpaw. "Huh? What are you-" Wolfpaw muttered, shaking his body for a moment before he noticed who had bumped into him. _The cat from my dream!_ He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Jake mewed, straining his ears. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, no, nothing," Wolfpaw mewed bounding away quickly. "I gotta go I'm in the middle of hunting!"

Jake sighed. "Forest cats sure are strange" He shook his head and began padding again, the cool breeze of the forest rushing softly through his fur. _I wonder if I'll ever get home…_

Wolfpaw continued with his hunt, so far he had caught a mouse and a squirrel. It surprised him to see that kittypet again. He had thought the tabby had left to his Twolegs again. "He'll just get caught again if he stays here." He muttered, shaking his head. "He must have bees in his brain."

The black and white apprentice dropped into the crouch upon noticing a vole nibbling intently on a nut. He took a few silent steps forward. The vole snapped its head up quickly. Wolfpaw held his breath and stayed as still as a rock until the vole started eating the nut again. He leaped once he got close enough, landing squarely on its back. He clamped his jaws around its neck, killing it instantly.

Wolfpaw got up; his pray dangling limply from his jaws as he trotted over to where he had buried his other prey, near a beech tree. Wolfpaw's ear twitched. He quickly dropped his prey and turned his head towards the noise. "Blazeheart?" he wondered. He padded over to the rustling bush. When his nose was almost touching it, a mass of brown tabby fur shot from it, making Wolfpaw fall backwards in surprise. The tabby quickly charged towards Wolfpaw's vole.

Wolfpaw's fur bristled as the other cat snatched his prey and shot away, he quickly got up and rushed after it. He would get his prey back at all costs.

Wolfpaw was hot on the tabby's heels; he would pounce once he got closer. A sharp turn, crash! Wolfpaw collided with a tree; face first, as the brown tabby jumped out of the way.

_Did I lose him? _Jake wondered as he sped up through the forest, holding the vole firmly in his jaws. He stopped for a moment, panting. He slumped on the forest floor and dropped the vole at his paws. He gasped for breath. "I never ran so much in my life before" he muttered, his voice coming in small gasps. His sides heaved with every inhale he took.

He sat up and eyed the vole hungrily. Jake smiled; at least he had gotten away with the prey. He opened his jaws and closed in to take the first bite. The forest suddenly grew quiet. The tabby quickly pricked his ears and swiveled them around nervously.

He froze. He could hear pawsteps coming closer to him. Jake grabbed the vole, ready to leave…

"What do you think you're doing!" Came a voice from up a tree. Jake quickly glanced up the tree to see if he could spot the owner of the voice. No luck, all he could see was the green leaves of the tall tree. Thump! A large amount of ginger fur jumped from the tree, landing swiftly on all four and right in front of Jake.

Jake fell back on his haunches in surprise at the large ginger tom. He took a few nervous steps back, his eyes as big as full moons and his heart thrumming hard in his chest. He side-glanced at the vole hungrily. He felt the green stare of Blazeheart burning through his fur, watching his every movement.

Jake got up in a swift movement and quickly dashed for the vole. Wham! Another body collided with his, pinning him to the ground. He gasped, taking in a few deep breaths. Panting, he looked up at the cat who had pinned him down. It was none other than Wolfpaw.

"Well done, Wolfpaw." Sounded Blazeheart's voice as the ginger tom padded over to his apprentice and the young tabby.

"What are we going to-" Wolfpaw started asking before he was interrupted by Blazeheart. "We should make sure he doesn't come back here again!"

"How? What are we gonna do?" Wolfpaw glanced right in his mentors green eyes.

"Simple," Blazeheart mewed, padding to stand right next to his apprentice. "We-"

"Release that cat at once!" A voice echoed through the forest. Wolfpaw glanced around for the owner.

"Lightningstar!" Wolfpaw heard the deputy mew in surprise. _Father? What's he doing here?_

"What are you-?" The deputy started to say.

"Silence" Lightningstar mewed with a flick of his tail. "You heard him!" Jake yowled, squirming under Wolfpaw's grasp. "Let me go!"

Jake struggled under the apprentice with no avail. He kicked out with his hind legs when Wolfpaw had loosened his grip a bit and sent him flying a few tail-lengths away. He rolled back onto his paws and shook his pelt.

The tabby shot the forest cats a glare before he dashed away, not after snatching the vole once more. Blazeheart tried to chase him but Lightningstar stopped him.

The loud beating of Jake's heart was the only thing that could be heard now in the forest. He panted, head low and tried to catch his breath. He gave his ruffled fur a few nervous licks and turned to the vole again. His belly growled loudly at the sight of the small rodent. He bent his head and tore a piece of it.

Chewing thoughtfully, Jake wondered why the cats had made such a fuss about a small vole like this. After he was finished, he sighed crawling under a bush so that he could rest without being noticed by the forest cats.

Wolfpaw padded alongside his mentor and his father. "Why did you let him go!" he heard Blazeheart mew to his leader in disbelief. "I can't believe you Blazeheart" Lightningstar mewed. "Threatening a young cat over a small vole"

"He was stealing our prey!" Blazeheart exclaimed.

"That vole was nothing more than fur and bones" The leader mewed. "That small cat must have been really hungry to put up against you two for it"

Wolfpaw lashed his tail irritably; he stalked away from the two older cats. He didn't want to listen to that nonsense talk they were having. He took a turn around a big oak tree and wove deeper into the vast forest. _What is that kittypet still doing here?_ He wondered.

He trotted over to some big trees and lay down, sighing. He shoved the thought of Jake still being in ThunderClan territory to the back of his mind.

The chirping of a starling alerted Wolfpaw, who immediately looked up the tree. He noticed the bird perched on a branch, chirping and singing happily. Wolfpaw dropped into a crouch instantly and clawed his way up the tree trunk. Putting a light paw after the other, he made his way over to the bird. Wolfpaw's ears twitched as he heard a loud snap, he shrugged it off and noticed the starling was preparing to leave. In a quick movement Wolfpaw leaped from the branch but in the end it broke and the bird fluttered away.

Wolfpaw landed on his back with a loud thud. "Mousedung" he groaned, managing to get on his paws. "I have to get back to camp," he muttered and suddenly a sharp pain shot up his spine. "If I can move…"

Jake poked his head from under the bush after he had heard the loud snap of the branch braking. He noticed the black and white apprentice, Wolfpaw on the ground and about to get up. He turned around and crawled from the other side of the bush, right now, the last thing that he wanted was being spotted by those forest cats again. Jake began padding through the forest again, his fur blending with the scenery nicely.

Wolfpaw winced with each step he took, he was in a world of pain and his back didn't feel any better. "At least I can walk" he groaned silently, putting a paw slowly after the other so not to make the pain sharper than it already was.

Jake walked around the forest and found a puddle of water. He smiled slightly and padded gratefully over to the water. He crawled on the shore and began lapping up the water eagerly. He looked up and glanced around for a place he could sleep in, it was already getting dark.

The noise of the birds was slowly dying away as dusk crept upon the sky. The tabby quickly bounced back to his paws as he spotted a hollow tree with a hole big enough for him to squeeze in.

He curled up in the small den, wrapping his tail over his nose. _Tomorrow I'll make sure to find out more about those forest cats…_

* * *

**I'll try and make it more clear next time when I switch from the point of view of the cats ^^ Thnx for the reviews and all your support you're the best**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, things had been happening and that delayed the update of this chapter. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my last two but I promise i will make the next one even better. Hope you like it. Enjoy and thanks for all your reviews, they are really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own this story and the cats in it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Wolfpaw sighed, lying down in the medicine den as Moonbreeze checked on his back. "You'll be fine," he heard the medicine cat mewed. "It's just sprained." Moonbreeze pressed his front paws onto the apprentice's back. "Try stretching," he mewed after he got off.

Wolfpaw nodded and got to his paws. He arched his back slowly in a stretch. He winced, his back still hurt, but not as much as before. "I'll give you some poppy seeds," Moonbreeze told him. "Try not to fall from a tree next time."

"I won't," Wolfpaw grumbled and lapped up the poppy seeds after Moonbreeze dropped them at his paws. The black and white apprentice got up and made his way over to the apprentice's den. He lay down, feeling the effect of the poppy seeds slowly taking effect.

Wolfpaw curled up in his soft, moss nest and closed his blue eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

_Wolfpaw blinked his eyes open to an unknown forest. "Where am I?" he wondered, glancing around at the lush green trees. "Wolfpaw" He heard his name and abruptly turned around. _

"_Who's there?" he asked, looking around for the cat who had spoke. "My name is Ridgestar." The voice said "I was ThunderClan's leader before your father." A rustle on the bushes alerted Wolfpaw and he quickly whipped around to face it. _

_A few heartbeats later, a muscular, dusty brown tom came out, his pelt glimmering with starlight. "What am I doing here?" Wolfpaw asked the big tom. _

"_You have been chosen" Ridgestar's voice boomed. _

"_F-for what?" Wolfpaw stammered. "W-what do you mean?" The black and white apprentice felt his heart accelerating; he felt scared and didn't know why. He swallowed hard and glanced at the large tom with wide blue eyes. _

"_There's no need to be scared Wolfpaw" Ridgestar said in a calm tone, his amber eyes soft as he glanced at the small apprentice. "You are not alone in this; there are two more chosen cats"_

"_Please tell me what you mean," Wolfpaw mewed, lowering his body and looking up at him. "I don't understand…" _

"_You will, in due time" Ridgestar mewed as he began to fade away. "Wait! Don't go!" Wolfpaw yowled, getting up to his paws in a flash. "Tell me more! Explain to me…" _

Wolfpaw woke up in a flash; images of his dream flooded his mind now. "What was that all about?" he muttered under-breath and tried to get up. A pain shot up his back and he winced.

"I better go see Moonbreeze," He groaned and made his way out of the apprentice den. On his way out, Wolfpaw stumbled upon his mentor Blazeheart. "Blazeheart!" Wolfpaw exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't see you there"

Blazeheart shook his head. "No matter, I was going to tell you that later today we're going on a patrol to the WindClan border."

"Uh, okay," Wolfpaw mewed. "I was on my way to see Moonbreeze, my back started hurting again."

The ginger deputy nodded. "Just make sure you'll be fit enough for the patrol," and with that, he left for the leader's den to speak with Lightningstar. Wolfpaw watched him leave and sighed.

He shook his head and padded slowly to the medicine den. "Moonbreeze?" he called. My ba-"

"He's out collecting herbs," Rainpaw came out of the den and glanced at Wolfpaw. "What do you need him for? Is it your back?" Wolfpaw nodded.

"It started hurting again," He explained.

Rainpaw padded over to the black and white apprentice and pressed her paws on his back. "Ow," Wolfpaw complained faintly. "It doesn't feel like you sprained it again," Rainpaw mewed. "You'll be fine as long as you don't overdo it." Wolfpaw nodded. "Thanks Rainpaw."

"I'll tell Moonbreeze when he gets back!" Wolfpaw heard Rainpaw mew as he padded away from the medicine den; he flicked his tail to show that he heard.

Sighing, Wolfpaw made his way over to a shaded part of the camp and laid down on a rock. He laid his head on his paws and was about to close his eyes when…"Wolfpaw!" Came Blazeheart's voice. "We're going hunting."

The black and white apprentice groaned and got to his paws again, opening his eyes. He padded towards his mentor, the sun that filtered into the camp warming his pelt.

"Let's go." Blazeheart mewed, exiting the camp immediately. Wolfpaw followed his mentor at a slower pace. _Won't Blazeheart, __**ever**__, gonna_ _let me rest? Even after I'm injured? Ugh._ Wolfpaw thought with a slight growl as he followed the ginger pelt of the deputy. A rustling in some bushes alerted Wolfpaw and he quickly turned and pounced on the bush, landing on dust. "Must've been the wind," The small apprentice muttered, scrambling back to his paws.

He glanced around for his mentor. "Mousedung, I lost him!" he hissed. He scented the air and began following Blazeheart's scent. The air smelled musty, he looked up at the sky and saw it was filled with clouds. _It's gonna rain…Great._

Wolfpaw decided that looking for Blazeheart was just a waste of time, so he decided to hunt by himself. He pricked his ears and heard the faint squeak of a rodent near some brambles. He dropped into a crouch and stalked forward slowly so his back didn't hurt. He spotted the mouse as it padded into view. He held his breath and stood still as the mouse looked around. The rodent directed his attention elsewhere and Wolfpaw took that chance to pounce. He landed on its back and killed it with a bite to the neck.

He stood up now and looked around the tree filled forest. He padded over to a tall tree and buried his prey near the roots. "Wolfpaw…" a voice whispered. The apprentice quickly shot his head up and glanced around, searching for the owner of the voice. "You have been chosen…" the voice whispered again.

Images of his dream flew through his mind in a flash and Wolfpaw's blue eyes widened. "So it wasn't just a dream," he muttered in surprise. "I don't even understand what my dream meant."

"You have an important task you must complete…" The voice kept hissing in Wolfpaw's ears, making him shiver. Wolfpaw closed his eyes, trying to block the voice that sounded in his ears. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"There must be some mistake!" Wolfpaw yowled. "I'm just an ordinary apprentice!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He opened up his eyes again and shook his head. _It's probably just my mind, playing games with me._

He tried to concentrate on hunting but the images in his head got more intense, so much that it almost seemed real."That was just a dream!"a loud yowl escaped his throat, trying to convince himself that his dream wasn't real.

"You are mistaken, Wolfpaw…"

The apprentice looked around. "Then explain to me what it's all about, because I understand nothing" he pleaded.

"I cannot do that" The whisper faded and in its place came the familiar figure of Ridgestar. The starry cat glanced at the frustrated apprentice. "I can only tell you this…_Wolf and Tiger will rise on the night of the Moon" _Ridgestar began fading into thin air.

Wolfpaw hissed in frustration. "That doesn't make sense! What does it even mean?" "You must find the others and soon enough, all will be clear to you…" the voice of Ridgestar whispered and faded into the sounds of the forest.

Wolfpaw dropped to the floor, grunting in annoyance. Why couldn't Ridgestar explain it to him! "Something wrong Wolfpaw?" A voice sounded. Wolfpaw looked up and saw Blazeheart glancing down at him with sharp green eyes. He shook his head. 'No, I'm fine."

"Let's go back to camp then, it's almost time for our patrol," the deputy mewed and, with that, padded in the direction of camp. Wolfpaw got up and dug up his small mouse. He padded after his mentor, his head low and confused and he tried to make sense out of Ridgestar's words.

_Wolf and Tiger will rise on the night of the Moon…_

"They must have made a mistake, I'm sure of it." Wolfpaw whispered and with that, he padded into camp. He crawled past the bramble and trotted over to the pile of fresh-kill to drop his mouse.

"Wolfpaw, the patrol is waiting for you by the entrance," The voice that sounded surprised Wolfpaw. Lightningstar nudged his son towards the camp entrance. "You mustn't keep them waiting."

Wolfpaw nodded respectfully to his father and bounded over to the rest of the patrol. Blazeheart took the lead of the patrol, followed closely behind by Whiteclaw and Lionpaw, Wolfpaw lagging behind.

"I need to clear my head…" The small apprentice mewed. "_Wolf and Tiger will rise on the night of the Moon. _What does that mean? Who am I supposed to look for?" An image of Jake flashed through his mind like a bolt of lightning. Wolfpaw stood there confused for a second, "What does a kittypet have to do with this?"

Sighing, he followed the patrol towards the stream that bordered WindClan with ThunderClan. The wind coming from the moors buffeted Wolfpaw's face as he came across the border to re-scent it. He noticed a hunting patrol on the other side of the border and a small white she-cat caught his attention.

"It feels like I've seen her somewhere before" The black and white apprentice muttered, straining his eyes to see the she-cat's face more clearly. His blue eyes widened. "M-moonkit?" he whispered in disbelief. "It can't be…she's dead. It's just a common mistake"

Wolfpaw turned from the border and padded back, following the rest of the patrol towards camp. An image of the white she-cat flashed through his mind. _She sure reminded me of Moonkit…_

"Hey, Wolfpaw!" a voice snapped the apprentice back to reality. "Huh? What is it?" he mewed.

"I asked you a question." Lionpaw mewed, annoyance tinged in his voice.

"Oh, sorry. What was the question?" Wolfpaw glanced at the golden apprentice.

"I asked, how's your back?" Lionpaw repeated.

"Oh, it's better" The black and white apprentice mewed.

"That's good"

"I'm gonna have Moonbreeze check it again, just to make sure it's fine"

"Alright, goodbye then" Wolfpaw heard Lionpaw mew as he padded towards the fresh-kill pile after the patrol reached camp.

Wolfpaw trotted towards the medicine den. He took a deep breath and felt the air damp and mixed with the scents of herbs and poultices. "Bleh"

A light drizzle began to pour into the forest and the camp. "Why does it have to start raining now?" Wolfpaw hissed in annoyance as he padded inside the medicine den.

_"Everything will become clear once you find the other two…"_ A faint voice whispered.


	6. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter finally. Sorry for the long wait ^^'' I've been busy. Anyways I hope you like it. Enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jake: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Wolfpaw: Me and the rest of the cats in this fic belong to Wolfang15.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jake woke up to the now familiar territory. Several days had passed since he stumbled across this place, finding his home now remained at the back of his mind. "They probably forgot about me already…"

The tabby shook his head. "I'll forget about that and just keep going forward," he muttered. After several heartbeats, his belly started growling. He hadn't been eating so well, since most of the prey he stalked got away.

He padded silently through the forest, making sure not to be detected by the forest cats. He parted his jaws to drink in the scents of prey that might be hanging about. He spotted a mouse digging for nuts near an oak tree.

He dropped into a crouch and padded forward on silent paws. He had seen the apprentice, Wolfpaw, do it several times already and he had almost perfected it.

Jake wriggled his haunches and pounced on the mouse, who had noticed him a few seconds before he landed and had turned to leave. The small tabby snagged his claws on the mouse's flank and killed it with a bite to the neck after he dragged it towards him.

He sighed in relief. "At least I caught it" he muttered and rolled on the ground to mask his scent. He grabbed his mouse and scrambled up a tree. It was another thing he did often, since he didn't want any hostile cats finding him.

He dropped the mouse in front of him and crouched down on a branch to eat it.

Jake glanced down as he heard the paw-steps of several cats. He shivered as he recognized the pelt of Blazeheart. He noticed the large cat was leading two more cats. He recognized one of them; he had seen him when they had led him into the camp. He stayed still and held his breath while the cats passed through.

He saw Blazeheart stop right below the tree and felt the fur along his spine stand up nervously. The ginger deputy parted his jaws to drink in the scents around him. "Another cat was here, and it doesn't belong to any Clan"

Jake's amber eyes widened. _Please, don't look up the tree. _Jake pleaded in his mind. Blazeheart turned to his patrol. "Silverfeather, Rabbitpaw, keep your eyes open for any intruders," he mewed. "We'll report to Lightningstar once we finish the patrol."

The other two cats nodded and the patrol left the tree where Jake was. The tabby felt the fur along his back lay flat and he sighed in relief. "That was close."

He took a hungry bite out of his mouse and chewed calmly for a moment. "So far, so good"

"I wonder how Cross is doing," he muttered, his eyes filling with sadness. "She must be worried sick."

Shaking the thoughts away, Jake finished his mouse and leaped down the tree. He stumbled on the floor as he landed and shook the dirt off his fur. He took a few steps and stopped as he heard a rustling in the bushes. He stood there frozen and stared wide-eyed at the bushes for the cat to come out. He took a step back, feeling nervous as he saw a ginger cat come out of the bushes. He fell on his haunches and stared at the ginger tom's piercing green eyes.

"I knew it was **you** the cat I smelled." Blazeheart mewed.

"B-but I-I saw you leave!" Jake stuttered.

"I only made it seem that way," Blazeheart mewed. "I sent the patrol ahead and stayed behind to warn you to get out of our territory!" Jake flinched, trembling slightly at the sight of the anger that burned in the deputy's green eyes.

"I-I can't find my way back home." The small tabby mewed, his voice barely audible.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Blazeheart mewed mockingly. He stood up and started to circle the small cat slowly. "Weren't you gloating a few days back about how you hung around these parts all the time?"

Jake jumped back in surprise, snapping his head back to Blazeheart as he walked around him. He hadn't thought the ginger tom had heard him.

"Ah, speechless?" The deputy mewed and then added with a hiss. "I think it's time for you to leave ThunderClan territory once and for all."

The small tabby gulped, looking at Blazeheart with wide amber eyes as the bigger cat neared him. He leaned backwards as Blazeheart snapped his teeth just a few inches from his face. Jake scrambled to his paws and whipped around in a flash.

He started getting away from there, running like there was no tomorrow with Blazeheart right at his heels. He scrambled up a tree and leaped towards another branch, trying to lose Blazeheart. He didn't even look back as he jumped down from another tree and dove into a small foxhole. He hid there, lying low and waited for Blazeheart to leave.

He panted, trying to catch his breath as he glanced outside to make sure the ginger deputy wasn't around. He sighed in relief and let his fur lie flat again. Just as he was about to curl up to rest, Jake felt something trickling his haunches. He froze. _Don't tell me there's a fox!_ His mind screamed. The snapping of teeth alerted him and Jake quickly shot out of the hole.

He turned around as he left and saw a medium-sized fox, a female, pad out of the hole, her amber eyes glaring at him angrily. The fox let out a loud snarl and lunged at the small cat. Jake jumped ungracefully to the side and received a hard blow on the stomach as the fox's paw made contact.

The small tabby unsheathed his claws and swiped a paw at the fox's muzzle. The fox growled and rose up in her hind legs. Jake leaped back as the fox's front paws came crashing down to the ground, managing to hit Jake on a leg. The tabby let out a screech of pain and tried to score his claws over the fox's eyes with his front claws. No success, the pain in his leg made it harder for him to move.

Jake felt the fox's breath on his shoulder as the animal neared him. The fox parted her jaws and clamped them hard on the tabby's shoulder, making him yowl loudly in pain. A loud snap made Jake's eyes widen and his jaws parted in a painful cry. He swiped his claws weakly on the fox's muzzle to make her let go.

The fox had now pinned the small tom down, her jaws still clamped onto the young cat's shoulder. Jake was in a world of pain as the fox kept biting him harder. He closed his eyes waiting for the end to come. Suddenly, Jake felt the weight of the fox lift from him and saw that a cat had thrown her off. He painfully sat up and saw a cat, just a bit older than himself, fight against the fox. The brown-gray tom batted his unsheathed paws at the fox's face, leaving a wound just below her eyes. _He's the cat from the patrol! _Jake realized. _The others must be near! Including Blazeheart..._ The tabby thought the last part bitterly.

The small tabby noticed a silver she-cat coming out of the bushes and she started attacking the fox. A loud snarl made Jake's fur stand on end and his eyes widened. Another fox came out of the bushes, this one was larger, probably a male and the other fox's mate. The large fox went for the brown-gray tabby, Rabbitpaw, first and threw him off his mate.

He clamped his powerful jaws around the small apprentice's tail hard and smirked when a loud snap was heard. Rabbitpaw let out a loud yowl of pain as the fox broke his tail; he racked his claws along the fox's muzzle and tried to free his bleeding tail. The fox only bit harder, tearing the flesh near the base of the tail.

Rabbitpaw flinched as the pain soared through him, he sunk his fangs into the fox's muzzle hard, but he didn't let go of his limp white tail. Silverfeather wrestled with the female fox as the male fox tore at Rabbitpaw's tail. A large body collided with the big fox, throwing him off the apprentice. Rabbitpaw lunged for the fox but was stopped by Blazeheart. "Rabbitpaw, take the kittypet back to camp," he said through gritted teeth. "He needs to see a medicine cat. Also, bring reinforcements as well."

Rabbitpaw hesitated for a moment, wanting to get revenge on the fox for breaking his tail.

"Get out now!"

Rabbitpaw nodded and helped the small tabby back to camp, supporting his weight as they went. Jake noticed the apprentice's bleeding tail, dragging in the dust as they walked. "What are you looking at!" Rabbitpaw snapped. "Keep your eyes off my tail!" The apprentice growled and helped the kittypet back to camp and directly towards Moonbreeze.

"Moonbreeze will look at your shoulder and your other wounds now," The gray-brown apprentice mewed. "I'll go report to Lightningstar before I come here to get treated as well."

"M-moonbreeze?" the small tabby squeaked, his voice choked up. "Yes?" The medicine cat mewed, popping his head out of the den. "Oh, if it isn't the kittypet? What brings you here, are you hurt?"

Jake nodded. "I got attacked by a fox," he shuddered as he remembered how the fox was about to kill him. "I-I think it broke my shoulder." Moonbreeze led the cat into his den. "Let me see that shoulder." He mewed and began pressing his paws on the kittypet's shoulder to check it. "It's not broken. It's dislodged but I can put it back into place"

"Y-you can?

"Why certainly, just hold still" The medicine cat mewed. "It might hurt a bit" The gray tom grabbed the cat's front leg and gave it a pull, a slight pop was heard as the bones clicked into place. "Ow!" Jake yowled. Moonbreeze then started to check on his other wounds. "How did you make it into camp?" Moonbreeze asked, puzzled.

"Blazeheart's patrol saved me but then another fox appeared, a larger one, and it broke Rabbitpaw's tail. Blazeheart sent Rabbitpaw to take me back to camp and to get reinforcements." He explained.

"Rest here while I go get Rabbitpaw to check on his tail." Moonbreeze ordered. "Rainpaw will watch over you in the meantime."

Jake glanced over at the small blue-gray she-cat. "Do you want me to give you a poppy seed?" the she-cat asked. "What's that for?" Jake asked in a wary voice.

"Don't worry, it'll ease your pain and help you sleep"

The small tabby nodded. "Ok and thanks" he mewed. The medicine cat apprentice dropped two black seeds in front of Jake and he lapped them up. He started feeling drowsy as the seeds started taking effect and numbed his pain. He closed his amber eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

"_We have been waiting for you…" A voice sounded, making Jake's eyes open. He found himself in a strange forest. "Where am I?" The small tabby mewed. "That is not important" the same voice hissed into his ears. "You have a bright future ahead of you…" _

A loud yowl of pain awoke Jake from his slumber. He glanced to where he heard the noise and saw Moonbreeze pulling the limp tail of Rabbitpaw off. "Can't you do it more painless?" The brown-gray tabby yowled through gritted teeth. "I'm doing what I can" Moonbreeze mewed and pulled the last bit of dead tail off, leaving only a fluffy white stump on the cat.

Jake looked away, he felt uneasiness and started to lick his own tail frantically. _It must be horrible to lose your tail!_ He thought with a shudder. He side-glanced at Moonbreeze and saw how the medicine cat wrapped the apprentice's stumpy tail in cobwebs. He had applied some sort of poultice before he used the cobweb.

The small tabby shifted his body uneasily and started to lick his stomach and then his leg, finishing up with his shoulder. His ears twitched as he heard some cats by the entrance. It was the patrol, returning to camp after the battle with the foxes. "Go get those wounds treated," Blazeheart ordered. "I'll go report the news to Lightningstar."

Jake laid his head back onto his paws and glanced around camp, all he had done to get far away from the forest cats had failed. He was now at their camp once again…

He began to close his eyes again when a light thud made him open them again. "Here," a voice said. "I thought you might be hungry." Jake looked up at the cat's face, only to notice it was Wolfpaw. He let out an annoyed hiss, but sighed. "Thanks" he muttered and eyed the squirrel hungrily. "No problem," The apprentice mewed, looking over at him. "Sorry to hear about the fox attack."

The brown tabby snorted. "Stop pretending to be nice. Admit that you're disappointed it didn't kill me since it would have meant I'd stop being a bother to you forest cats."

Wolfpaw growled. "Here I am, trying to be nice and this is how you react?" he hissed. "You're an ungrateful piece of fox-dung!" Wolfpaw whipped around and stomped away. Jake snorted. "I don't need your pity." He started tearing at the squirrel hungrily after his belly began growling.

"I'll get away from this place once these cats fall asleep…" Jake muttered bitterly as he finished his squirrel. "I don't need anyone's pity…"

* * *

**What will happen with Jake? What is ThunderClan gonna decide to do with him after he heals? Find out on the next Chapter of Warriors: A New Beginning!**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others and thanks to all my reviewers who support me. I love you all ^^ Read and Enjoy. Don't forget to review ;p**


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the next chapter, finally. Sorry for the long wait ^^ and again, thanks for all you reviews and support. You're great!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Wolfpaw: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Jake: all the cats in this fic, including myself, belong to Wolfang15**

**Both: Don't forget to review and remember, no flames!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Wolfpaw woke up the next day; he had almost forgotten the kittypet was in the camp, being treated by Moonbreeze. He padded out of the apprentice's den and made his way over to the pile of fresh-kill. He grabbed a mouse and a squirrel and took them to the elders.

"Wolfpaw!" A voice alerted him, it was Blazeheart. "When you're finished there, come see me."

Wolfpaw dropped the two pieces of prey at the elders' paws. "Thanks youngster," one of the elders said. Wolfpaw dipped his head respectfully and padded out of the den. The small apprentice made his way over to his mentor. "What did you call me for?" he asked.

Blazeheart ignored his question and started. "You're going to have your first assessment today."

"Great!" Wolfpaw exclaimed, but was silenced by Blazeheart with a flick of his tail. "Today will also be the last assessment of Lionpaw, Rabbitpaw, Swiftpaw and Skypaw." The deputy finished.

"When will the assessment start?" Wolfpaw asked, looking up at his mentor with bright, blue eyes.

"At Sunhigh." He mewed and with that, the deputy left to share tongues with the other warriors.

Wolfpaw glanced over at Jake, who was sleeping just outside the medicine cat's den, where Moonbreeze had made a nest for him. The small tabby looked troubled. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" The black and white apprentice muttered to himself.

He shook his head and whipped around to leave for a quick hunt without anyone else noticing. He looked over his shoulder at the kittypet again and sighed. He trotted over to the fresh-kill pile once more and grabbed a mouse. He took the rodent and dropped it in front of Jake before he headed for the entrance again and disappeared through the undergrowth.

A breeze shot through his fur as Wolfpaw sped up through the forest. He stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. He parted his jaws and detected the smell of a vole just a few tail-lengths away. He dropped into the hunter's crouch and wove forward on silent paws. The small apprentice stayed still when the mouse looked up from its seed. After it had gone back to eating, Wolfpaw took the opportunity and pounced. He landed right on its back and killed it with a bite to the neck.

"I'll catch another one and then go back to camp." Wolfpaw decided and scraped earth over his prey. He glanced around and spotted a squirrel coming down from a tree. He dropped down and stalked the furry creature. Its head snapped up and Wolfpaw quickly stood as still as a rock and held his breath. He started moving again when the squirrel went back to looking for nuts. He leaped at the small rodent and landed on its back. He killed it with a swipe of his claws.

The small apprentice grabbed the squirrel and dug up his vole. He headed back to camp, his pieces of prey dangling from his jaws. He padded over to the pile and dropped his catch, and then he grabbed a shrew to eat. He crouched down and tore a piece of his prey. "I hope I do well in my assessment." He muttered, chewing his shrew thoughtfully.

"We'll see when you're out doing it." A voice sounded behind him and made Wolfpaw jump up in surprise. He looked over his shoulder and saw the golden tabby pelt of his father right behind him. "Sorry to startle you," the leader mewed and rasped his tongue between Wolfpaw's ears. "You'll be heading out in your assessment soon, do your best."

Wolfpaw nodded, his blue eyes gleaming. "I will!" he mewed excitedly, looking up at his father. Lightningstar blinked warmly at his son and padded back to his den. Wolfpaw finished his shrew in a few excited gulps and wished it was Sunhigh soon.

Calmer now, even though excitement still bubbled deep in his belly, Wolfpaw glanced over to the medicine den and noticed Jake was now awake. He watched in satisfaction as the kittypet gulped down the last mouthfuls of mouse. _At least he's accepting food. _He thought with a sigh.

He stretched for a long moment and decided he would visit Jake and maybe chat a little. He trotted over to the small tabby and sat down casually. "Hey there kittypet" he greeted.

Jake eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?" he mewed in an annoyed tone. "Nothing, just wanted to chat," Wolfpaw replied.

Jake snorted and turned away for him. "Go away."

Wolfpaw growled underbreath but fought to stay calm. "There's something wrong with you, what is it?" he asked, staring at him with bright blue eyes. Jake turned to him, his amber eyes blazing. "I'm stuck in this place, I'm injured, and I'm away from home, that's what's wrong with me! Did you expect me, perhaps, to be brimming with joy!" he snapped. "Just get out of my sight."

Wolfpaw flattened his ears and winced at the stinging reply. "Then why didn't you go home when you had the chance?" he pressed.

"That's none of your business…" The tabby mewed, turning away. Then he added in an almost inaudible tone. "_I got chased away from my home by some hostile cats…"_

Wolfpaw's ears pricked up as he heard what the kittypet had said. "So that's what happened," he whispered. Jake turned to him, looking at him with wide amber eyes. "Y-you heard what I-I said?" he mewed in shock. The black and white apprentice nodded. "Every. Single. Word."

"Don't you dare tell anyone else what you heard." The kittypet hissed. "Or I'll claw your ears off!"

Wolfpaw took a step back, ears flat against his skull. "Take it easy, I'll keep your secret." Wolfpaw assured the tabby. "Now will you tell me the truth?"

"That **is **the truth," Jake retorted. "I got chased off by some cats that live somewhere in the pinewoods where I come from. After that I found myself where **you** found me."

Wolfpaw's eyes widened for a moment as realization hit him. _Exactly like my dream! _His mind shouted and images of the dream flashed through his mind. _A small tabby was dashing away from angry, hissing cats._

"There, I told you everything. Now leave me alone," Jake mewed. "I think Blazeheart's looking for you."

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw pricked his ears at his mentor's call. He glanced at the sky; the sun was at its highest point. "My assessment!" he exclaimed and rushed to his mentor in a flash.

"I'm here Blazeheart." Wolfpaw mewed as he padded over to the deputy. "We'll head out as soon as Swiftpaw, Rabbitpaw, Skypaw and Lionpaw come here." The deputy mewed. Wolfpaw glanced over at the apprentices as they made their way over to the deputy and himself.

"Let's go." Blazeheart mewed and, with that, he disappeared through the thorn tunnel. Wolfpaw and the rest of the apprentices followed after him. Blazeheart stopped as they came across a clearing. He turned around and glanced at the apprentices. "As you all know," the deputy started. "I'll be holding your assessment, which means that all of you five will have to test your skills while I watch from the shadows."

The apprentices nodded. "What will the assessment be about?" Wolfpaw asked, his blue eyes wide.

"I will test your hunting skills this time." The deputy replied. "Remember to do your best; I will be watching your every move."

"Where are we going hunting?" Skypaw asked this time.

"I will assign the places now," Blazeheart mewed. "Wolfpaw, you will hunt by the lake. Rabbitpaw, you will hunt by the Great Oak. Swiftpaw, you will hunt by the ShadowClan border. Skypaw, you will hunt by the abandoned Twoleg nest and Lionpaw, you will hunt by the WindClan border. Start now."

In a flash, all the apprentices shot towards their assigned places. Wolfpaw quickly rushed towards the lake. "I wonder who Blazeheart will be watching first." He muttered.

Wolfpaw glanced around, as if looking for his mentor. He concentrated now on hunting and parted his jaws. He noticed a vole by the edge of the lake and instantly dropped into a crouch. He stalked forward silently and pounced. He took its neck into his jaws and bit hard. A loud snap told Wolfpaw that he killed the rodent. He padded over to a tree and buried his catch.

His ears twitched and he turned his head quickly towards a bush. _Is Blazeheart watching me? _He wondered. A few heartbeats later, a squirrel came from the bushes and sniffed the air. Wolfpaw stood still and held his breath, wishing not to be detected by the rodent. The squirrel turned and scampered towards an acorn. Wolfpaw dropped into a crouch and padded forward on silent paws. He bunched his muscles and leaped, kicking dust as he sprang towards the rodent with his powerful haunches. He landed on the squirrel and killed it with a nip to the spine.

The black and white apprentice padded over to the tree again and buried his squirrel along with his vole. Wolfpaw suddenly got an idea. "I wonder if I can catch a fish." He muttered to himself. He padded over by the edge of the lake and glanced down at the water. He spotted several fish there. The small apprentice dabbed a paw in, but caught nothing. He slipped off the edge and fell in. Wolfpaw quickly scrambled back to the shore.

He plummeted by the edge, his flanks heaving. _I sure hope my mentor didn't see that. _Wolfpaw thought, his ears twitching in embarrassment. He got up and shook his black and white pelt. He parted his jaws to drink in the scents around him. He spotted a water vole and dropped into a crouch. He stalked the creature, somehow he felt heavier though. He leaped towards the rodent, droplets of water bounced off his pelt as he sprang. He landed just a few tail-lengths from the water vole and it scampered away.

"Mouse-dung!" he hissed underbreath and began to lick his fur the other way to dry it. "This is gonna cost me…"

After he was dry, he glanced around for more prey. A flutter of wings alerted the small apprentice. Wolfpaw glanced around and spotted a robin land on the forest floor. He dropped down and began padding silently towards it. He pounced, snagging his claws on the bird's wings so it wouldn't escape. He bit its neck and killed it. A rustle in some bushes made Wolfpaw turn around. Out stepped Blazeheart. "That's enough," he mewed. "The others are waiting by the entrance, meet me there."

After his mentor had left, Wolfpaw wondered how much of his hunt had he seen. His tail twitched in embarrassment at the thought of his mentor seeing his failed attempts. He shook his pelt and trotted over to the tree to dig up his prey. He grabbed his pieces of prey and made his way over to the others.

Blazeheart padded over to Wolfpaw as he made his way over to the waiting cats. "I'll take your prey to the pile and you go see Moonbreeze immediately." The deputy ordered.

"But I'm fin-"

"Go!" Blazeheart snapped.

Wolfpaw nodded and dropped his catch by his mentor's paws. He padded through the thorn tunnel and made his way over to the medicine cat den. Jake looked up as Wolfpaw came to the den. "What are you doing here?" he mewed unsympathetically.

"I'm here to see Moonbreeze." Wolfpaw snapped, annoyed by the kittypet's tone.

"You called?" Came the medicine cat's voice as he popped his head out of his den.

Wolfpaw shifted his head towards Moonbreeze. "Yes, Blazeheart sent me here." He mewed.

"Why, did you get hurt in your assessment?" The gray tom asked.

"I just went for a swim." Wolfpaw joked feebly.

"Leave that to RiverClan." Moonbreeze mewed with a hint of amusement, but added more seriously. "You could've drowned."

"I just wanted to see if I could catch a fish, but I failed and slipped off the edge of the lake," Wolfpaw explained, more seriously now.

"Next time, stick to land prey," Jake butted in.

Moonbreeze nosed through Wolfpaw's fur. "You're not hurt but go get some rest in a warm place in the apprentice's den." He mewed. "So you don't catch a cold."

Wolfpaw nodded. "Thanks Moonbreeze." He mewed. After the medicine cat retreated back to his den, Wolfpaw turned to face Jake. "Do you plan on going back home once you recover?" he asked the kittypet. "I could get you there."

"Thanks, but no thanks." The tabby replied. "After all the time I've been away, I doubt they still remember me."

"Oh," Wolfpaw muttered, but then an idea popped into his head. "Why don't you join the Clan?"

Jake looked at Wolfpaw and scoffed. "Do you think I'm mouse-brained? Why would I want to join your Clan?"

"Because you have nowhere else to go." Wolfpaw pointed out. "I'll let you think about it."

Wolfpaw whipped around and padded away, not bothering to listen to Jake's reply. He made his way over to Lionpaw, Skypaw and Rabbitpaw, who were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile.

He grabbed a mouse to eat and glanced at the three of them. "What did Blazeheart say about the assessment?" he asked after he swallowed a bit of mouse. "Did we do well?"

"He didn't say anything about it," Lionpaw mewed, taking a bite out of his squirrel.

"We did hear you fell on the lake," Mewed Rabbitpaw with a smirk on his face. "Had a good swim?"

Skypaw shot him a glare and turned to face Wolfpaw. "Yeah, are you alright?" she asked.

Wolfpaw nodded. "I'm fine."

…

After he finished his mouse, Wolfpaw wondered if Jake would consider joining the Clan. _Why did I even offer him that? _Wolfpaw wondered.

"_Find the others who have been chosen, only one more to go…" _a voice whispered in the wind, reaching Wolfpaw's ears. "_I still don't understand…" _he whispered and got up.

Wolfpaw padded over to the apprentice's den and lay down in his warm, soft, moss nest. Each time he pondered about the prophecy, he ended up even more confused…

* * *

**Will Jake join ThunderClan? Who could the voice mean****? Find out on the next Chapter of Warriors: A New Beginning!**

**Thanks for all your reviews and support. I really appreciate it. ^^ And I apologize if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations. I'll make the next one even better!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for making this chapter shorter than the others ^^' I promise to make the next one extra longer :D Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate all your support. :P **

**Wolfpaw: Wolfang15 doesn't own warriors.**

**Jake: However all the cats in this fic DO belong to Wolfang15.**

**Both: Enjoy and don't forget to review. Remember, no flames!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jake woke up the next morning; the first thing in his mind was what Wolfpaw had offered him. Joining the Clan. He growled inwardly at the thought. "Like I'm going to join the Clan," he muttered crossly. He drew a paw over his mouth and began to lick it. He drew his paw over his ears a few times. He noticed there was a vole right in front of him. "It must have been Wolfpaw." He mewed. Sighing, he snagged the prey and pulled it closer to him.

He tore a piece and chewed thoughtfully. "Why does he even bother in bringing me prey," He wondered. "I'm not helpless, I can get it myself."

He finished the vole in a few hungry gulps and got to his paws. He placed a paw carefully on the ground, to make sure his shoulder wasn't hurting him. He looked around and swiveled his ears. Maybe he could slip out without them noticing. He winced slightly as he put weight on his injured shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice made Jake freeze. He glanced over his shoulder and relaxed when he noticed it had been the medicine cat the one who spoke. "I thought I would go for a stroll," he mewed. "Can't I?"

"Sure." Moonbreeze nodded. "But have a warrior come with you, just in case."

"Uh, sure. Thanks." Jake mewed and quickly headed for the entrance. _Yes! I'm finally going to be out of this place! _He thought happily as he strode towards the thorn tunnel. A voice made him stop once more. "What are you doing?" He froze, this time it was Blazeheart who spoke. "I-I'm going f-for a walk." He stuttered. "I need t-to stretch my l-legs." The deputy looked at him suspiciously.

"Very well," The ginger tom mewed. "But, I'm going to accompany you."

"T-there's no need," Jake put in quickly.

"That wasn't a question." Blazeheart mewed, staring at Jake with his piercing green eyes.

The small tabby shrunk under his glare and began padding outside, following behind him was Blazeheart. It felt like he was a prisoner, Blazeheart was watching his every move with sharp green eyes. Jake stopped for a moment and let the breeze rush through his fur. If the deputy wasn't there, staring at him with burning eyes, he would probably be enjoying this. The tabby padded through the forest, the presence of Blazeheart made him nervous. He tried to keep a straight face as they trotted through the tree filled forest.

Disappointed, Jake turned around and faced the large ginger tom. "I'm ready to go back now," he mewed. A thought passed through his head. "You can meet me by the camp entrance; I'll catch up to you." _Please say yes, please say yes. _He added in his mind.

Blazeheart shook his head, his green eyes burning through Jake's pelt. "I'll take you back to camp." He mewed.

Jake growled inwardly and followed the ginger tom as he took the lead. As they reached camp, Jake padded over to the medicine cat den and slumped in his nest grumpily. "I want to get out of here." He muttered quietly.

Jake noticed Wolfpaw heading for the entrance and called to him. "Wolfpaw, come here!" he mewed.

"What do you want?" The black and white apprentice asked, narrowing his blue eyes.

Jake snorted, turning his head the other way. "Never mind, you can leave now."

Wolfpaw growled slightly. "If it's nothing important then don't waste my time." He turned around and stalked towards the entrance.

Jake sighed and, for the first time, considered Wolfpaw's offer about joining the Clan. "Maybe they won't treat me so harshly if I become one of them…" he muttered silently. _There is no other choice, do what you must… _A voice whispered inside the tabby's head.

The tabby seethed at the thought of having to rely on others but sighed and decided the best thing to do was to join the Clan once and for all. Maybe then, they'll start…no, Blazeheart will start, treating him better.

Jake glanced around. "Did Wolfpaw leave already?" he asked silently, glancing around for the black and white pelt of the apprentice. Hissing in annoyance, Jake turned his head to lick his wounded shoulder and then waited for Wolfpaw to return to camp. The tabby poked his head inside the medicine den. "Moonbreeze, can I leave my nest and fetch some fresh-kill for myself?" he asked. The medicine cat and his apprentice were one of the few cats who treated Jake normally and not like some mangy prisoner.

"Of course," The gray medicine cat mewed.

"Should I bring you something?" Jake added as he stood up.

"Yes and thanks."

Jake nodded and trotted over to the pile. He grabbed a squirrel and a shrew and made his way back to his previous spot. He dropped the squirrel in front of Moonbreeze and settled to eat his shrew.

He tore a piece and glanced at the entrance. "If he doesn't show up, I'll talk to Lightningstar myself." He mewed after he swallowed. He took another bite out of his shrew…

After he finished, he sat up to wash his dark brown tabby pelt. He got up after he groomed his pelt and glanced around for Lightningstar. No success. _Great…don't tell me he's no here… _He thought, growling in annoyance.

He spotted Wolfpaw afterwards, his jaws full of prey. He waited until the apprentice had dropped them onto the pile before he padded over to him. "You know, uh, Wolfpaw." He started, glancing around until he focused his gaze on the apprentice's face. He looked impatient. "I've been thinking about your offer…"

"What do you mean?" Wolfpaw asked, head tipped to the side in confusion now.

"I've decided I want to join the Clan." The tabby muttered, finishing in an almost inaudible tone. Anger bubbled inside him as he considered defeat and decided to join the Clan that had bothered him so much.

"That's great!" Wolfpaw exclaimed. "Come, I'll take you to Lightningstar's den."

"Good, but keep it down!" Jake hissed, amber eyes blazing.

The kittypet followed the apprentice closely behind as he lead him towards a cave separated from the other dens. "Lightningstar, may we speak with you?" Jake heard Wolfpaw call.

"Come in." The leader replied, his voice rang across the clearing.

The two small cats entered the den and sat facing the golden tabby tom. "The kittypet has something to ask you." Wolfpaw mewed and nudged Jake forward with his nose.

Jake swallowed hard and glanced directly at the leader's amber eyes. "What is it you wish to ask me?" Lightningstar prompted. Jake gathered all his courage and quickly let it out. "I wish to join the Clan." He mewed, trying real hard not to show how nervous he felt.

"Will you be able to catch up to the other apprentices' training?" The leader questioned his tone making Jake start to doubt it. "I can't be sure," The tabby confessed. "But I'll try my best to do so." _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_ Jake thought, regretting his decision.

"I'll be the judge of that." The leader concluded. "I will watch over your training regularly, don't let me down and…welcome to the Clan."

Jake dipped his head respectfully to his new leader. "Thank you." He mewed.

"I will hold your apprentice ceremony at Sundown." Lightningstar mewed and dismissed them with a flick of his tail.

Wolfpaw led Jake out of the den and towards a couple of smooth rocks. He laid on one and invited Jake to lay on the other. "What made you change your mind?" he asked, curiosity edging his mew.

"That's none of your business…" Jake replied bitterly, but quickly decided to tell him why. "Because I felt like a prisoner in here and was treated harshly except for a few cats, and also because I really had nowhere better to go…" He turned his head the other way, ending the conversation.

Jake glanced all around camp, this was now his home. Would he be able to cope with it?

…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Lightningstar's voice rang all across the clearing as he assembled his cats together.

Jake would be joining the Clan officially now, receiving a mentor and a name as a Clan cat…

* * *

**Sorry to cut it short ^^'' I'll make the next one longer :P Sorry if it's not as good as the rest. I'll make the next one better :D**

**Ok here's a question to have fun with: What will Jake's apprentice name be? You can guess it and post it on the review and if you guess right, i'll give you free cookies :D**


	9. Chapter 7

**Ok here is the next chapter! *hands cookies to those who guessed correctly* ^^ Enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I Thanks all my reviewrs for your support, you're the best. All of you. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Wolfpaw: Wolfang does not own warriors, only the cats in this story.**

**Jake: Remember read and review and, no flames!**

**Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Jake, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you, until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." The leader continued and turned to face a brown tom. He flicked his tail for the blue-eyed brown tom to step forward. "Bramblefur, you are ready for an apprentice. You have received excelled training from Swallowfeather, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Tigerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Jake looked at Bramblefur awkwardly when he touched noses with him. "Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw!" He heard the Clan cats chanting his new name. _I'll have to learn to adapt to Clan life now… _he thought with a silent sigh. He had to admit, it felt pretty good to be here where he could glance down at the chanting cats that quickly dispersed after it died down.

Jake, now named Tigerpaw, padded down the ledge and was met by Wolfpaw, who wanted to congratulate him. He padded over to the pile of fresh-kill afterwards and grabbed a bite to eat. "You have to give food to the elders and queens first, before you feed yourself." The black and white apprentice told him.

Tigerpaw nodded curtly, growling inwardly in annoyance as he padded over to the elder's den with a sparrow and a mouse between his jaws. He dropped it inside the den and went back to his own fresh-kill. He settled down and tore a piece. He chewed for a moment and glanced around camp. Cats were assembling by the entrance, it seemed like they were going on a patrol.

"Tigerpaw!" Bramblefur called his new apprentice. "After you're done eating, meet me by the entrance." Tigerpaw twitched his ears to show that he heard and continued eating his prey. The new apprentice wondered what his mentor would be teaching him now, he still didn't quite get Clan life but now he had a lot of time to understand it better.

He finished his prey and swiped his tongue over his jaws. Getting up, he stretched his legs and headed for the camp entrance. He flicked his tail to Wolfpaw in farewell and padded towards his mentor.

Without question, the small tabby followed his mentor out of camp and towards the vast forest. They came across a stream and, on the other side, a moor stretched far and wide with only very little trees in sight.

Tigerpaw remembered this place now; it had been the place where he had gotten lost while trying to find his way back home. "Over there is where WindClan cats live. WindClan cats are agile and fast, and eat mainly rabbits." Tigerpaw heard his mentor say as he pointed at the moors beyond the stream. "And the stream is what borders ThunderClan territory with WindClan's."

Bramblefur padded over to the trees near and around the stream and sprayed his scent on them. "What I'm doing right now is re-scenting the border markings." The brown tom explained to the small tabby.

Tigerpaw nodded in understanding but padded awkwardly towards the border to re-scent it as well. Bramblefur nodded and whipped around, heading in the opposite direction. Tigerpaw quickly followed after him.

Tigerpaw's eyes widened as they neared a stream, and past it, a thickset of pines stretched far and wide. "My home is over that stream…" he whispered longingly. He shook his head to clear it. "No, I belong in ThunderClan now."

"The pinewoods on the other side of the stream are home to ShadowClan." Bramblefur mewed. "ShadowClan cats are vicious and cunning; they eat frogs, lizards and occasionally, mice and voles."

Tigerpaw twitched his ear to show that he heard. Bramblefur then, padded over to the border to re-scent it. A flash of fur got Tigerpaw's attention. He strained his eyes and got closer to the border to see it better. He froze as the large tabby shape turned his head towards him, looking at him with piercing amber eyes. He took a step back as he remembered how he was chased out of his home by the cats that lived in the pinewoods, which he now knew as ShadowClan.

He quickly turned the other way and hoped his mentor would take him someplace else now. Bramblefur padded back towards the forest again and Tigerpaw was glad to follow him and get as far away from the pinewoods as possible.

"Maybe one day, I can go visit Cross …" Tigerpaw muttered silently as he followed his mentor towards the lake. They stopped at a huge Oak, Tigerpaw looked at it with his amber eyes as big as full moons. "That tree is known as the Ancient Oak." Bramblefur explained. "It is also called the Great Oak or the Sky Oak."

By the time they reached camp, Tigerpaw's legs were aching with tiredness from so much walking. "Give prey to the queens and elders and after you eat again come meet me at the mossy hollow to train." Bramblefur told his apprentice and stalked off.

The small tabby sighed, growling inwardly. "I just want to rest." He muttered and dragged his paws over to the pile of fresh-kill and snatched a rabbit and a squirrel for the elders. He dropped them in the den and went back to grab a sparrow, a robin and a starling for the queens.

Finally, he grabbed a mouse for himself and settled down to eat. He glanced over at the entrance and noticed Wolfpaw and Blazeheart pad into camp with prey between their jaws. He shrugged and began eating his mouse when all of a sudden a flash of black and white fur came to stand in front of him.

"Hi Tigerpaw!" Wolfpaw greeted.

"What do you want?"Tigerpaw mewed unsympathetically.

"Just wanted to ask what Bramblefur taught you." The blue-eyed apprentice mewed.

"He just showed me the territory now leave me alone and let me finish eating." Tigerpaw tore a big piece of his prey and chewed hungrily.

"Blazeheart and I are going battle training in the mossy hollow in a bit." Wolfpaw mewed, swiping a paw quickly in the air like an excited kit. Tigerpaw ignored him and continued eating. "I have to meet Bramblefur in the mossy hollow as well after I finish eating." He commented.

"That's great!" Wolfpaw exclaimed and grabbed a vole to eat. "We get to train together!"

"At least I can get back at you for annoying me." Tigerpaw mewed with a smirk, his amber eyes glinting. He finished his mouse quickly. "Well, what are you waiting for, hurry up."

Wolfpaw gobbled down his vole quickly and leaped back to his paws. "Ok, let's go."

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes at the excited apprentice but followed him out of camp and towards the mossy hollow. Tigerpaw stopped abruptly, his eyes stretching wide as he suddenly saw a large group of foxes appear in front of him. And, as quick as they appeared, they left. "Wolfpaw! Did you see that?" The tabby exclaimed and side-glanced at the black and white apprentice next to him apprentice.

His wide eyes and gaped mouth told him that, yes, he had seen the pack of foxes appear and disappear as well. Tigerpaw shook his head to clear it and nudged Wolfpaw. "Let's make it to the hollow, quick!" he urged the small black and white tom.

The two apprentices quickly rushed towards the hollow and found both their mentors already waiting for them. "You are both late!" Blazeheart mewed sternly.

"Sorry Blazeheart." Wolfpaw apologized, dipping his head.

Tigerpaw didn't even bother to apologize and padded over to his mentor, his scare now at the back of his mind.

"What are we gonna do today?" Wolfpaw asked after he padded over to the warriors and Tigerpaw.

"Simple, I want to test both your skills." The deputy mewed. "Tigerpaw and you will have a battle practice."

Tigerpaw glanced at Blazeheart for a moment before he directed his gaze towards the other apprentice. With a determined grin flashing on his face, Tigerpaw mewed. "Ready?"

"Of course!" Wolfpaw mewed, blue eyes gleaming. "I was born ready."

"Great, then let's start." Tigerpaw mewed and, without any second thoughts, lunged at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw rolled onto his back quickly and kicked Tigerpaw off. Tigerpaw was sent flying a few tail-lengths, but got up in a flash. He leaped sideways and lashed at Wolfpaw with a paw. He knocked a paw from under the black and white apprentice and made him stumble. Tigerpaw barely dodged a blow to the cheek and rammed his head against Wolfpaw's chest. Wolfpaw fell onto his haunches in surprise and Tigerpaw took that chance to pin him down. "Looks like I win." He mewed proudly. Wolfpaw huffed. "I'll beat you next time."

"Very impressive, Tigerpaw." Bramblefur praised his apprentice.

The tabby tom got off Wolfpaw and the black and white apprentice quickly got up and shook his pelt from dust. "I'm up for another round." Tigerpaw mewed; contained energy emerged from his pelt in waves. He stretched his legs, ready for more.

"That is enough for today." Blazeheart mewed. "Let's head back to camp."

Tigerpaw hissed silently in annoyance. It was the first time they did something he enjoyed and they just **had** to cut it short. He followed the two warriors reluctantly with Wolfpaw by his side.

After they left the hollow, Tigerpaw's energy seemed to flow out of him and was quickly replaced by tiredness and aching muscles. "I feel like I could sleep for a moon." He muttered as they made their way back to camp. Tigerpaw followed Wolfpaw towards the apprentices' den and made a quick nest for himself before he curled up and fell asleep.

_Tigerpaw opened his eyes and found himself in a strange forest. "Where am I?" he murmured and suddenly heard a growl coming from the bushes behind him. He turned around quickly and saw the massive shape of a large fox stepping out of the bush. It wasn't alone. More foxes started to come out as well and, quick as a flash, the small tabby was surrounded. _

_The biggest fox neared Tigerpaw and he fell back onto his haunches, body trembling at the sight of him. The fox looked over his shoulder and barked something at his large group before he turned his attention back at the trembling apprentice. _

_Tigerpaw got to his paws again, he swallowed hard and fought to be calm. He arched his back now, fur completely fluffed up to make him look twice his size. He hissed at the foxes and lashed out with unsheathed claws, scoring them on the fox's muzzle. The fox growled and took the apprentice's paw in his mouth, biting him hard. Tigerpaw gaped his jaws in a painful screech as the fox sank his fangs onto the flesh in his paw. The small tabby scored the claws of his other fore-paw on the fox's nose to try and make him let go of his fox snarled between Tigerpaw's paw and swung a massive paw at the tabby's face, throwing him to the floor. The fox let go of his paw and stood over him, gazing at him with gleaming amber eyes. Tigerpaw shut his eyes tightly as the fox closed his powerful jaws around the small tom's throat. Tigerpaw let out a yowl of agony as the fox tore into his flesh and the blood started to well out…_

Tigerpaw twitched in his nest, thrashing madly with his paws and yowling loudly. Wolfpaw woke up beside him and prodded the tabby with a paw. "Tigerpaw, wake up!" he hissed. "It's only a dream."

Tigerpaw woke with a start, his heart thumping madly in his chest and his jaws gaping for air. He could still smell and taste his own blood in the air and his paw and throat burned and stung, making him wince in pain. "More like a nightmare." He mewed, his voice still coming out in gasps. _"The war has started…" A voice hissed in his ears. "Look for the last chosen cat…"_

Tigerpaw shook his head to clear it. "I'm going for a walk." He mewed to Wolfpaw and, sensing the apprentice's curiosity to know about his dream, he added. "I'll tell you about it later."

Tigerpaw gave his ruffled fur a couple of licks before he padded out of the den. He trotted towards the middle of the clearing and glanced at the entrance to camp. He gave his paw and throat a few frantic licks and shivered as he remembered his dream. "Why do I keep having such weird dreams lately." He muttered. "I should've never left my nest…"

He noticed the sky was still dark and the moon kept shining brightly up above. He padded over to the entrance and towards the forest outside the thorn barrier. He trotted through the forest and headed for the border with Shadow Clan. He came across the stream and glanced over it. "Somewhere in those woods is my home…" he mewed longingly.

* * *

**Will Tigerpaw leave the Clan so quickly after joining? What could the dream have meant? Who is the third chosen cat? Find out, on the next chapter of Warriors A New Beginning!**

**Thanks you all for your support, you're the best. Continued reading and I'll try to make the next chapter longer! ^^**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ok Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it ^^ **

**Wolfpaw: Don't forget to read and review!**

**Tigerpaw: Remember, no flames!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Wolfpaw awoke the next morning. He quickly remembered Tigerpaw had gone out for a walk; he glanced at the tabby's cold nest. "He never came back." Wolfpaw muttered and got up. "I wonder where he went."

The black and white apprentice trotted out of the den and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed a mouse and a vole for the elders and then snatched a big rabbit and a shrew for the queens and kits.

He stuck his head inside the nursery and in a flash, he was bawled over by several bundles of fluffy fur. "ThunderClan is victorious!" the kits yowled triumphantly. "Now now kits." One of the queens said. "That's enough." The kits complained but reluctantly padded back into the nursery.

Wolfpaw purred in amusement and got up; he shook his pelt free of dirt and grabbed a squirrel to eat. He crunched it down quickly and padded over to his mentor. "Can I go hunting by myself?" he asked.

"Very well, but be on time for the border patrol." The deputy mewed.

"I will!" The black and white apprentice mewed and trotted out of camp. "Ok, time to see what that mouse-brain Tigerpaw is up to." He muttered and parted his jaws to drink in the tabby's scent. It was faint, but he noticed it was headed for the ShadowClan border. "What business does he have with ShadowClan?" Wolfpaw wondered and suddenly it hit him. His Twoleg nest is on ShadowClan territory!

"ShadowClan cats will shred him to bits if they find him!" The small tom exclaimed. "I have to hurry."

Wolfpaw broke into a run and reached the border fast. He took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He mewed and crossed the border, following Tigerpaw's scent. "I just hope I don't get caught by a patrol…"

The small apprentice stayed in the shadows as he wove deeper into the woods, searching for the Twoleg nest. He stopped and glanced over at the big nest after he found it. _He must already be inside_, he thought and padded over to the fence. He climbed over it and leaped onto the other side. He trotted nervously towards the cat flap and glanced inside. "Tigerpaw?" he hissed quietly.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice behind Wolfpaw, startling him. Wolfpaw turned around and saw Tigerpaw staring at him oddly. "Well?" he said.

"I came looking for you." Wolfpaw mewed. "Why did you leave?" He tipped his head to the side in confusion. Tigerpaw looked away. "I… wanted to see my mother." He explained. "I was coming back though."

"Oh, did you see her?" Wolfpaw asked, his blue eyes curious. Tigerpaw shook his head. "She wasn't in the nest." He mewed sadly. "Come, let's go back to camp."

Wolfpaw nodded and followed the tabby, climbing over the fence. Wolfpaw froze for a moment as he saw the glint of amber eyes appear from a bush, but they quickly disappeared. He shook his head and sped up. "Let's hurry out of here before someone sees us." He mewed.

Tigerpaw nodded and followed him closely behind. "Where do you think you're going?" A sharp voice hissed at the apprentices and a large tabby tom padded from the shadows. Wolfpaw stared at the large warrior with wide blue eyes, but thought quickly. _If he's just one, we have the advantage._

The black and white apprentice's hope died down as four more warriors surrounded them. "By the smell of it, you're from ThunderClan." One of the cats mewed. "Is Lightningstar so desperate as to send apprentices to spy on us?" Another one sneered.

"We're not desperate enough to want to spy on mangy pieces of crow-food like you!" Wolfpaw growled, his pelt bristled to make him look twice his size.

The large tabby stepped towards the black and white apprentice. "You don't stand a chance against us, you're merely apprentices." He mewed. "Let's take them prisoners." He added to his clanmates.

"Just wait until our clanmates find out!" Tigerpaw growled. "They'll claw your ears off!"

The large tom turned to face Tigerpaw. "You are not one to talk; you don't even belong in ThunderClan." He hissed. Tigerpaw flinched but acted like he wasn't affected. "Of course I belong in ThunderClan! It's my Clan!" he growled. "You don't know anything about me!"

Wolfpaw looked at Tigerpaw for a moment, and then at the large tabby again as he replied. "You are mistaken, I know plenty about you." He hissed. "In fact, I know you were born a kittypet in the nest over there." He pointed to the large nest with his nose.

Tigerpaw gulped nervously but said nothing more. "Time to go." The large tabby mewed and took the ThunderClan apprentices to their camp. "Jaggedfang, what have you brought here?" A voice said from the shadows. The large tabby dipped his head. "My patrol and I found these two ThunderClan apprentices snooping around so I brought them here as prisoners."

"Good work, you brought the son of the leader of ThunderClan here." Darkstar mewed. The leader of ShadowClan turned to face Tigerpaw. "I see ThunderClan is still taking in kittypets, why doesn't that surprise me."

Tigerpaw scoffed and looked directly at the dark tom. "I'm as good as any apprentice."

"And one with an attitude at that." Darkstar mewed. "He almost reminds me of a ShadowClan apprentice."

Wolfpaw shot Tigerpaw a look that said 'shut up, you're making it worse!'

The ShadowClan leader turned to face Jaggedfang. "Take them to where the other prisoner is, immediately!" he ordered. Jaggedfang dipped his head respectfully. "Right away." He mewed and disappeared through the shadows with the two small apprentices.

"Other prisoner?" Tigerpaw hissed in surprise. Wolfpaw turned his head to face him. "You don't think…" he muttered.

"Cross!" Tigerpaw exclaimed, straying out of Jaggedfang's side and rushing over to his mother. Wolfpaw glanced over in the direction Tigerpaw ran off to. He noticed the dull shape of a light brown tabby she-cat lying down with the smaller shape of Tigerpaw by her side. He made his way over. Now looking at her closely, he noticed she was thin and her eyes were glazed. "Jake? Is that you?" she croaked in a worn voice.

Tigerpaw nodded, nuzzling his mother's fur. "What have they done to you?" he mewed, turning to glare at Jaggedfang with pure hatred. Wolfpaw turned to face the large tabby; he saw something…different in his eyes. Was it regret? It had only lasted for a moment before his eyes turned to their normal piercing stare. The large tabby stalked away and Wolfpaw felt anger building up deep in his belly. "We have to get out of here." He mewed.

"Do they even feed you in here?"Tigerpaw asked Cross. The she-cat nodded. "Jaggedfang brings me prey every now and then." She mewed in a tired voice.

"Since when are you here?" Wolfpaw asked now, concern edging his mew.

The she-cat closed her eyes, as if trying to recall it. "It was a few days after Jake disappeared." She replied. "I went out of my nest to look for him and was captured by them."

Wolfpaw felt guilt coming off Tigerpaw's pelt in waves.

"Don't worry Cross; we'll get you back home safely." Tigerpaw mewed.

Wolfpaw thought quickly. "I'm going to check if there's someone keeping guard by the entrance to this place." He mewed. "If there's none then we might have a chance to escape from here."

Tigerfur shook his head. "You try to escape first and then bring back-ups." He mewed. "We have a better chance that way."

Wolfpaw nodded and crouched. He wove silently to where Jaggedfang had disappeared to. He glanced around, "Looks like, there are no guards?" he mewed in bewilderment. He took another step forward and suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. "You were wrong if you thought you could escape." A voice said. It was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

After waking up again, he noticed he was back to where Tigerpaw and Cross were. "This is not working, my pelt is too noticeable. I won't be able to sneak out; they'll spot me from here to the island! Tigerpaw, you have a better chance than me. You have to tell Lightningstar of this." He mewed, his eyes wild with worry. "They must all be worried sick!"

Wolfpaw knew that Tigerpaw could clearly see his desperation and worry. Tigerpaw nodded. "Alright, but promise me you'll take care of my mother until I return." He mewed, the worry evident in his mew also. "I'll try my best to come and save you both." The brown tabby gave his mother a lick and butted Wolfpaw's shoulder briefly with his head.

As the small tabby disappeared, Wolfpaw whispered a quiet "Good luck" and sent a quick prayer to StarClan that Tigerpaw would make it back to ThunderClan safely and bring a patrol.

Hours seemed to fly by and Wolfpaw was now starting to lose hope, he hadn't seen traces of Tigerpaw ever since he saw his tail whisk away in the darkness. Had he been captured? _Or maybe he…_ Wolfpaw pushed the thought away quickly. The last thing he wanted, was to start doubting his clanmate now.

He turned to Cross as if to reassure himself that Tigerpaw would come back, at least for his mother. He soon felt his stomach start to rumble and ignored it; he knew ShadowClan wouldn't feed him. He sighed, Tigerpaw hadn't set paw in there again. He wondered what had become of the small brown tabby, his pelt pricked with uneasiness at the thought of never going back home.

He began licking his chest with slow, nervous licks. "He'll come back for us…" The light, tired, croaked voice of Cross whispered to Wolfpaw. "He'll come back for us." She repeated. "I know he will."

Wolfpaw felt a pang of sympathy for the she-cat, she still believed strongly in her son. It was no surprise to Wolfpaw. He managed a weak smile as he rested his gaze on her. "We'll be free before we know it." He mewed, knowing he had to stay positive. Tigerpaw **would **make it.

Wolfpaw noticed slightly as the moon shone brightly in the sky. It was already Moonhigh; he had missed the patrol…

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter being so short D: I just wanted it to end in a sort of cliff-hanger :P **

**Anyway, Why has been Tigerpaw away for so long? Why hasn't he returned? Could he have betrayed his Clan? Find out, on the next chapter of Warriors: A New Beginning! I'd really appreciate some tips to make my writing better. Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate it :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update! D: I've had a mayor Writer's Block and hadn't been able to write :/ I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't good T.T but I hope you'll love this one better.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Tigerpaw padded through the pine woods, his mind was filled with thoughts of what had happened just a few moments ago…

"_Ah, Tigerpaw, good to see you." A tom hissed at Tigerpaw as he padded out of the place where the prisoners were held. "We have a job for you." Tigerpaw looked up, startled. _They knew I would try to escape! _"Don't look so surprised, we knew all along." The tom hissed. "We are going to let you and your mother go, on one condition." _

"_What do you want?" Tigerpaw growled. _

"_Oh, it's quite simple." The tom snickered. "We need you to go and tell Lightningstar that we have his son, and that if he wants him back he'll have to give us hunting rights on their territory." Tigerpaw's amber eyes widened. "You can't do that!" he hissed._

"_Don't forget to tell him that, if he doesn't do it, we'll kill his precious son." The leader of ShadowClan mewed. "If you don't obey, I will kill your mother and then you." _

_Tigerpaw swallowed hard, whipped around and rushed out of camp in a flash. The only thing in the background was Darkstar's wicked purr. _

Tigerpaw shook his head; he needed to think of something quick. He couldn't just let Lightningstar give those pieces of crow-food hunting rights! He relaxed once he was over in ThunderClan territory. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the way back to camp.

The brown tabby padded through the forest, parting his jaws to scent for the camp. "Great, where is camp?" he muttered. "I...don't remember."

He sighed, _I have to hurry up. _He thought.

He went through the forest weaving around the trees in search of the ThunderClan camp. The small tabby, for the first time, wished Blazeheart were somewhere near so he could take him back to camp.

A rustle in the bushes alerted the small tabby. He turned his head sharply to face the noise. It was a patrol. Tigerpaw recognized his mentor along with Rabbitpaw and another warrior he didn't recognize. "Tigerpaw!" Bramblefur mewed and padded over to his apprentice.

"Quick! Take me back to camp." Tigerpaw mewed at the cats. "I need to speak with Lightningstar." Bramblefur gave him a puzzled look but nodded.

After they arrived at camp, Tigerpaw rushed for the leader's den. "Lightningstar?" He spoke, his voice a bit shaky. "Ah, Tigerpaw, come on in." Lightningstar mewed. Tigerpaw hesitated for a moment but finally stepped inside the den. He settled down in front of Lightningstar and Blazeheart, whom he later noticed was there.

Tigerpaw twitched his ears nervously, feeling Blazeheart's green stare piercing through his fur. "Go on." Lightningstar prompted calmly. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

"I, um…" he started, unsure about how to tell him. "Wolfpaw is being held prisoner at ShadowClan's camp." He blurted out. Tigerpaw glanced briefly into Lightningstar's eyes for a sign of anger or rage but his eyes looked calm although his hackles where staring to rise.

"We got captured after Wolfpaw came looking for me at my old nest…in ShadowClan territory…" he confessed.

"What were you doing there?" Blazeheart interrupted. "You never told us your Twoleg nest was in ShadowClan territory!"

Lightningstar gave Tigerpaw a look of surprise for a moment."Go on." He ordered. "We'll talk about that some other time."

"I…wanted to see my mother, but she wasn't there. I thought it was strange and that's when I saw Wolfpaw." Tigerpaw answered, flattening his ears against his head. "Then, a ShadowClan patrol spotted us and took us to their camp."

…

Tigerpaw looked at his leader, his eyes wide with sadness and fear. "And that's what happened." He finished with a barely audible voice. Lightningstar held the young apprentice's gaze for a moment before he dismissed him with a flick of his tail.

Tigerpaw backed out of the den, tail dragging in the dust. He padded just a couple of tail-lengths from the den and could barely make out what the leader was saying to his deputy. He pricked his ears and swiveled them in the direction of the den to hear better.

"We must attack at once!" Blazeheart mewed. "I'm not about to lose my apprentice to those mangy pieces of crow-food!"

Lightningstar sighed. "Blazeheart, Wolfpaw is my son and I also want him back as soon as possible, but should we really risk all our warriors in a battle we might not win?" the leader mewed.

"No one ever said we can't win." Blazeheart objected.

Tigerpaw padded away before he could hear any more. He felt as if this was his fault; he scraped the earth with a fore-paw and made his way over to the apprentice's den. He slumped in his cold nest, which was next to Wolfpaw's, and closed his eyes for sleep to come. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

A sharp nudge on the shoulder made Tigerpaw wake up. He groaned. "What is it?"

"Get up." A voice hissed. "Lightningstar called a Clan meeting." The brown tabby opened his eyes to see a small, dark gray she-cat with blue eyes staring right at him.

With a groan, he got to his paws and followed the she-cat out. "Hurry up or we won't be able to get good seats!" she called as she dashed away. Reluctantly, Tigerpaw followed the dark gray she-cat around the cats to a nice spot in the middle with a great view of the Highledge. He sat down beside her.

He looked at the she-cat curiously for a moment. "What's your name again?" he asked, feeling embarrassed for not knowing all of his clanmates' names yet. "I'm Skypaw." She mewed, giving him a warm smile before shifting her head to see their leader. Tigerpaw nodded, registering the name in his brain and looking up to listen to Lightningstar.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Lightningstar started, his voice ringing all around the clearing. "One of our apprentices has come to me with bad news." Meows of shock rose from the assembled cats but Lightningstar silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"Wolfpaw has been captured by ShadowClan-" Angry yowls interrupted the leader once again, amongst the loudest were Snowtail's Tigerpaw realized. "They want hunting rights on our territory in exchange for Wolfpaw."

"We must get Wolfpaw back!" Snowtail yowled.

"We can't give them hunting rights!" another cat growled.

Lightningstar's gaze rested on Snowtail. "I will make sure Wolfpaw gets back safely." He assured her. Tigerpaw saw something in the leader's eyes…they were clouded with pain. It was brief but Tigerpaw knew what he saw and wondered the reason.

"I will **not **give ShadowClan hunting rights to our territory." The leader decided after the shocked and angry yowls of the cats died out. "I will take our warriors with me to rescue Wolfpaw." Yowls of agreement rose from t he cats below.

"I want you all to be full fed and rested by the time we go to ShadowClan." Lightningstar mewed and disappeared to his den, he glanced over his shoulder briefly and added, "I will assign two warriors to rescue Wolfpaw and bring him to camp while we battle." Then, headed inside the den.

Tigerpaw felt anger rise up on his fur. He would be able to get back at ShadowClan for all they had done. After a moment, he realized. _What's going to happen with Cross? Lightningstar hadn't even mentioned her! "_Are you okay?" A voice said, making Tigerpaw jump. He whipped around and saw it was Skypaw. He forced his pelt to lie flat and gave his chest a couple of licks. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mewed and turned away; his mind began clouding with thoughts and made it hard for him to think straight.

…

Cats slipped through the forest, rushing out towards the pine woods. Lightningstar led his group of cats silently through their territory and towards the ShadowClan border. They crossed it without any second thoughts and stopped for a moment. The golden tabby leader turned around to face his cats. "ShadowClan is probably expecting us, so we'll make sure to stay unnoticed until we reach their camp. We'll use the pine trees to our advantage if necessary." He mewed and, spinning around again, led the cats towards the enemy Clan's camp. The blood pounded in Tigerpaw's ears as he rushed around the pines, following his leader. The darkness of the woods seemed to blind him and sink him in. He kept going forward, feeling his paws scrape the floor with each step.

The sun slowly disappeared through the horizon as the moon slowly took its place. The group of cats was soon fighting in a mass of teeth and claws before they even reached the camp. Tigerpaw leaped to the nearest cat, a small tabby. He hooked his claws around the she-cat's legs and flipped her over. He leaped on her and pinned her down, scratching her soft belly furiously with his claws.

He sent her wailing back to her camp. Tigerpaw saw Rabbitpaw fighting with a dark gray tabby along with Lionpaw. Looking to the side, he noticed Blazeheart wrestling with a large tom. The brown tabby glanced around for a certain tabby tom he wanted to claw. He spotted him after a while, he was fighting with Bramblefur. Tigerpaw leaped at the tabby, hissing with rage and clung to his back. Jaggedfang batted the apprentice away and went back to fighting Bramblefur. He fell back onto his haunches and growled, about to leap again.

"Go help Skypaw, she seems to be struggling!" Bramblefur hissed. "I can handle this one."

Tigerpaw looked all around at the mass of fighting cats, he spotted Skypaw quickly. She was wrestling with a she-cat twice her size. He flew at the light gray cat and knocked her off the apprentice. The two apprentices slashed and scratched the she-cat and soon sent her wailing back through the pines.

With a shock, Tigerpaw realized they were outnumbered. ThunderClan was losing. He saw his clanmates struggle with more than one ShadowClan warrior as they fought. Suddenly, a body collided with his and pinned him onto his stomach. Tigerpaw's eyes widened in alarm as another scent hit his nose. WindClan!

"What is WindClan doing here?" he wondered out loud. As the cat that had pinned him loosened her grip, he looked over his shoulder and saw it was a small, white she-cat. She got off him as she realized he was from ThunderClan. "Sorry, we're here to help." She explained and began to head into the mass of fighting cats. "What's your name?" he asked suddenly, not even knowing why he did.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a brief smile. "My name's Moonpaw." She mewed, and bounded away into the battle. Tigerpaw saw a mass of lithe shapes leap into the battle. The smaller cats began helping his clanmates with the battle. ThunderClan had a better chance now. With more confidence, Tigerpaw leaped back into the battle. He felt as if he had the power of StarClan in his paws.

…

Time passed by like bolts of lightning, Tigerpaw felt his skin sting all over. He had scratches on his flanks and a deep gash over one eye. He was missing some bits of fur and the tip of one ear was torn. His muscles ached as he slowly followed his clanmates back to camp, they had been victorious and Wolfpaw was already waiting for them at camp or at least was supposed to be.

Alarm pricked at his fur. _What about Cross?_ He wondered. _What are we going to do with her? _

As the ThunderClan cats reached camp and mewed their thanks to WindClan, Tigerpaw looked around for Cross. He thought for a moment._ She must be in the medicine den, if she's even here that is... _

He glanced at the cats, they all had bad scratches and were still bleeding heavily but none looked too serious or at least he hoped. He padded over to the medicine den. "Moonbreeze?" he called.

"Yes? Come in." The medicine cat replied. Tigerpaw pushed his way through the bracken that lined the entrance. "Is Cross here?"He asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"The kittypet?" Moonbreeze mewed. "I made a nest for her in a small cave by my den."

"Okay thanks." Tigerpaw mewed and turned around to leave, but the medicine cat stopped him. "Let me treat your wounds first." He mewed. The small tabby sat down obediently while Moonbreeze applied some sort of poultice into his wounds.

Tigerpaw decided to go to the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed a big rabbit and headed over to the cave where Cross had her nest. "Cross?" he hissed quietly.

"Jake?" he heard her croak.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." The she-cat let out a soft purr. She coughed. _She's still sick…_ Tigerpaw thought sadly. He dropped the rabbit by her paws. "Here, I brought you fresh-kill." He mewed, trying to sound cheerful.

Cross smiled faintly at him. "Thank you." She mewed, nuzzling the top of his head.

…

Tigerpaw pulled away after a while. "I…have to go, I'll visit again later." He promised and gave her a lick on the cheek, she purred in return. The brown tabby glanced around for a familiar black and white pelt.

His muscles started aching again as he padded around in search of the blue-eyed apprentice. "I should better get some rest." He muttered. "I can go looking for Wolfpaw later."

He pushed his way through the branches that covered the entrance to the apprentice's den and padded over to his nest.

A thought lingered in the tabby's mind as he fell asleep…

_How had WindClan known they had been fighting ShadowClan?_

* * *

**How did WindClan know about the battle? What will happen to Cross? Find out, on the next Chapter of, Warriors: A New Beginning!**

**I hope you found this chapter far more interesting than the last one. again, I thank my reviewers for all their support...I really appreciate it :D**


	12. Chapter 10

**New point of view ahead! Read and find out who! Sorry I haven't updated for a while .''''' I hope you enjoy this chapter very much ^^**

* * *

Chapter 10

Amber eyes opened to the dim light in the den. They closed briefly as the cat remembered the battle that had occurred just the day before. The she-cat pushed her way through the bracken that lined the entrance to the den. She stopped as her mind filled with thoughts. _I'm glad we got there on time, who knows what might have happened. _She thought, but wondered aloud. "Why does that black and white ThunderClan apprentice seem so familiar to me?"

"What black and white apprentice?" A voice sounded behind the white she-cat and made her jump in surprise.

She turned her head and noticed it had been Ashpaw. They gray apprentice was staring at her quizzically. "Er, no one." She answered quickly, trying to sound normal. "Just thinking aloud." Her tail-tip twitched slightly.

Ashpaw shrugged. "Well, you can think about it later." He mewed. "We are training with our mentors together today." He turned around and trotted away, his tail twitching to signal her to follow. Moonpaw sighed in relief and began following the tabby closely behind. The two cats reached the hollow and noticed their mentors where already there. "Come on." Ashpaw mewed briskly.

After they reached their mentors, both cats sat side by side to face them. "What are you teaching us today?" Moonpaw asked, her amber eyes wide. Silverwind turned her head to look at her apprentice.

"We are going to test your skills." She answered simply. "You two will be fighting each-other."

Moonpaw stared at her mentor with wide, amber eyes. "But he's older and bigger than me, how am I supposed to fight him." She mewed.

"You've fought warriors bigger than him before." Silverwind pointed out. "You will manage."

Moonpaw nodded, confidence seeped through her fur now and her eyes glimmered. "Ok." She mewed and glanced at the dark gray tabby. "Ready?"

Ashpaw's mouth stretched in a confident smile. "Of course." He purred. "I'm ready for anything."

Moonpaw smiled. "Excellent." She mewed and rushed at him, her pawsteps light as she dashed at her clan-mate. He waited for her approach and, with a swift movement, stepped to the side and dodged her attack. She crashed to the ground, sending dust sprawling everywhere.

"You can do better than that." Ashpaw purred teasingly. "You did better at yesterday's battle."

Moonpaw sprang back to her paws and whipped around to face him. She lashed out with a fore-paw at his back legs to make him stumble and leaped to his back. She hooked her legs around his limbs and tried to wrestle him down.

After a moment, Ashpaw's legs gave way under him and they both plummeted to the floor. Moonpaw landed on top of him. The she-cat nipped at his ear playfully and he twisted his head to nip her nose.

A stern look from Whitefang told the apprentices to stop the playing. Moonpaw's ears twitched in embarrassment and she focused on the battle practice. She pushed down on his shoulders and he flung her from his back easily after some struggle.

He whipped around quickly and pounced on the white she-cat, pinning her down. She groaned as she tried to squirm from under the larger apprentice. She thought quickly and swiftly went limp, still as a rock. Alarm came off Ashpaw's pelt in waves after a moment. He released his grip on her quickly and Moonpaw took that chance to throw him off her with a powerful kick.

Ashpaw hissed in surprise but managed to land on all four. "That was a neat move!" He exclaimed, trotting over to her. He pressed his nose to her cheek. "You've got to teach it to me someday!"

Moonpaw purred. "Thanks and of course, I can teach it to you next time."

Their mentors nodded approvingly. "That's enough training for one day." Whitefang mewed.

"Let's head back."Agreed Silverwind.

Both apprentices nodded at their mentors and began heading back to camp. Ashpaw fell into step with Moonpaw. "Want to go hunting after we get to camp?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded, her amber eyes gleaming. "Sure!" she purred.

The four cats reached camp and Moonpaw watched the warriors go to the pile of fresh-kill and grab rabbit each to eat. Ashpaw shifted his head to face Moonpaw and nodded at her. She smiled, understanding his message and followed him out of camp to hunt. Both apprentices padded through the moors, jaws parted to scent for rabbits. Moonpaw noticed one nibbling intently on a sprout of grass.

She dropped herself into a crouch and wove forward silently. The rabbit snapped its head up as her tail graced on a clump of bracken. She reacted quickly and pelted after the brown creature. She lost her footing after a sharp turn and crashed to the ground, her white pelt now stained with dust. "Mouse-dung." She cursed. "I'm still not fast enough for the rabbits…I should be by now."

Ashpaw came to stand beside her, holding a young rabbit firmly in his jaws. He dropped it and glanced at her. "You win some you lose some." He mewed and rasped his tongue over her head. "You'll catch the next one." Moonpaw smiled slightly and then noticed his catch.

"When did you catch that?" She asked, her eyes wide in amazement. "I didn't even see you go after it."

"I caught it a few seconds ago." Ashpaw mewed, his ear twitching. "While you were chasing yours."

"You're a good hunter." She remarked, her eyes glimmering. "Can you teach me how you hunt? I can't seem to catch rabbits so well…"

"Okay, sure." Ashpaw purred. "Anything for you." He smiled and pricked his ears. He later noticed a rabbit coming out of its burrow. The rodent's nose poked out of the hole and a few seconds later, the brown creature came bouncing out on the floor. The gray apprentice stood still and waited for the rabbit to come a little closer. He got up slowly and crouched, ready to sprint after the fast rodent. The rabbit hopped a few tail-lengths closer and Ashpaw quickly darted after it.

He leaped at the rabbit and killed it with a swift bite. He picked it up and made his way over to Moonpaw. He dropped the rabbit besides the other one. "I noticed you dropped to a crouch and stalked the rabbit silently on your first attempt." The dark gray tabby mewed thoughtfully at Moonpaw. "I thought only ThunderClan cats hunted like that."

Moonpaw's ear twitched but she shrugged. "It just seemed natural to me." She mewed. "Strange, considering us WindClan cats chase the rabbits instead of stalking them."

Ashpaw gave a dismissive flick of his tail, "I suppose every cat has its own way of hunting."

The white she-cat nodded. "I suppose so…"

Moonpaw sniffed the air again and noticed a starling pecking amongst the bracken. She dropped into a crouch again and wove forward on silent paws. She crept up on the bird and pounced, her claws hooked around the bird's wings and she killed with a bite to the neck.

"You're pretty good at hunting birds though." The gray tom mewed, flicking his tail to the starling held between her jaws. "Your crouch works great."

"Thanks." Moonpaw purred and trotted over to him. "I think we have enough."

"Okay, then let's get going." Ashpaw agreed and grabbed his two rabbits.

Moonpaw trotted happily after her friend, her catch held tightly between her teeth. After they reached camp, both apprentices took prey to the elders and queens first before they took a big rabbit for both to share.

They sat by the apprentices den and tore at their prey hungrily. "So, Moonpaw, do you want to do something else after we finish the prey?" Ashpaw asked, his blue eyes gleaming. Moonpaw took another bite of rabbit and chewed thoughtfully. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could-" The gray tabby started before he was cut off by his mentor.

"We were assigned to a patrol." Whitefang mewed to Ashpaw as he padded over. "Come meet me by the camp entrance after you finish eating."

Ashpaw lashed his tail crossly after his mentor left. "Well, I guess we'll have to do something else after I get back…" he mewed disappointed and finished his share of rabbit. He groomed her ears briefly and got up.

"I'll see you later Moonpaw." Ashpaw purred and padded towards the camp entrance.

"Bye!" Moonpaw called after him and finished the rest of the rabbit. She began grooming her pelt with soft, slow licks. She flicked her ears towards the elder's den where one of them was telling a story to the kits.

She got to her paws after she finished her grooming. The white she-cat trotted over to the camp entrance after the patrol had left. She noticed her mentor padding over to her. Thinking quickly, Moonpaw asked. "Can I go hunting by myself?"

"Sure," her mentor mewed. "Make sure you bring back plenty fresh-kill."

"Will do!" Moonpaw yowled as she darted out of camp.

Leaving hunting to the back of her mind, Moonpaw's paws took her close to the ThunderClan border. She glanced at the other side briefly; her paws tingled as she thought of running through the forest. She dismissed the thought. _I'm a WindClan cat! _She reminded herself. _We run through the moors and not the forest. _

She peered over at the forest beyond ThunderClan territory and thought she saw movement there. "Must be a patrol." She decided.

She noticed a dark brown tabby pelt near the border and parted her jaws. She could only detect the tabby alone. "What are you doing so close to the border?" she demanded. "You aren't even on a patrol.

The small white she-cat noticed the tabby shuffle his paws. "Honestly, I came looking for you." He confessed nervously. "Why?" she asked, her eyes suddenly suspicious.

"It's me, Tigerpaw by the way." The brown tabby mewed. "And I…was just wondering…"

"Yes? Go on?" The she-cat prompted the tom.

"How did WindClan know ThunderClan was fighting ShadowClan?" Tigerpaw mewed, looking at her directly in the eyes. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Moonpaw looked away and swiped her pink tongue over her chest a few times. She looked back at the tabby tom, his amber eyes were still staring right at her.

She looked to the side, not meeting his eyes and began. "It came to me in a dream…" she mewed, not sure he'd believe her. "I saw ThunderClan cats wrestling with ShadowClan and saw they were losing. I felt like we should help them…" she stopped briefly and took a deep breath. "So I decided to tell Eaglestar about it and, after a moment's hesitation, he agreed and formed a patrol to help you."

Moonpaw kneaded the ground uneasily, she was sure Tigerpaw wouldn't believe her. After some silence, the tabby finally spoke. "Well…I'm glad you came when you did. If you hadn't, we'd be crow-food."

Moonpaw's ear twitched. "We were glad to help." She mewed awkwardly as he locked his amber gaze with hers. "Er, I think you should head back to your camp."

"Right." Tigerpaw mewed, his ear twitching in embarrassment. Moonpaw saw as the tabby turned around and padded back into the forest, his tail slowly whisking out of sight. Moonpaw turned around as well and trotted deeper through the moors, now intent on finding prey.

Moonpaw finished burying her prey and turned around to look for more, when all of a sudden, another smell caught her attention. Her eyes widened in alarm as she recognized the scent. _Fox!_

She spotted the fluffy red pelt of the fox a few seconds later. She stiffened as the creature drew near, its eyes glinting maliciously as it headed for the apprentice. The fox lunged at Moonpaw and she tried to dodge but the fox threw her to the ground, its lips pulled back in a vicious snarl.

Moonpaw froze, unable to attack the red creature. Her mind swirled with fuzzy memories that she couldn't quite recall. "_Fight back!" _a voice hissed in her ear urgently. She couldn't move, the fox didn't think twice before it clamped its jaws around her shoulder. She howled in pain as its teeth tore her flesh.

She closed her amber eyes shut and tried to wriggle free. The weight of the fox suddenly lifted from her. She opened her eyes and noticed Ashpaw fighting the fox alongside his mentor and the other cat of the patrol. Moonpaw got up, shook her pelt and limped towards a tree. She felt unable to fight the large fox. The three cats soon sent the fox running away.

Ashpaw padded over to Moonpaw. "What are you doing here?" he mewed, concern edging his mew. "Are you alright?"

Moonpaw nodded, trying to calm down. "I was hunting…" She limped over to the place where she had buried her catch and dug the prey up. She picked them up.

"Let's get you back to camp." Whitefang mewed now. "Cinderpool needs to take a look at your wound."

Moonpaw nodded and limped after the patrol. Ashpaw fell into step with her and helped her towards the camp. "I'm glad we found you." He sighed in relief. "I wouldn't have beared losing you."

Moonpaw pressed closer to her friend. "I felt unable to attack the fox. I felt frozen." She mewed, shaking a bit. "I-I don't know why."

"It's okay," Ashpaw reassured her. "Everything's fine now." The gray apprentice gave her a lick on the head and helped her towards the medicine den after they reached camp and she dropped her catch onto the pile.

"Thank you Ashpaw." Moonpaw purred. "You're the greatest friend one could ever ask for."

Ashpaw's ear twitched in embarrassment. "I'm just glad to help." He mewed. "You're my best friend after all."

Moonpaw smiled and rasped her tongue over his cheek. "Thank you." She purred again and disappeared into the medicine den.

The small white she-cat sat still as the medicine cat applied some poultice into her wound. She glanced around and spotted Firepaw sorting some herbs. "Hi Firepaw." She mewed to him. He looked up from his sorting and flashed her a smile.

"Hi Moonpaw, is your wound still hurting much?" he asked.

"Not anymore." She mewed, glancing at Cinderpool gratefully. "The poultice Cinderpool is applying to it works great!"

"All done." The medicine cat finished and glanced at Moonpaw. "Tell me if it starts to hurt again."

"Okay, thank you Cinderpool!" Moonpaw purred happily and limped outside the den. "Bye Firepaw!"

"Bye!" The white she-cat heard the ginger apprentice call after her.

Moonpaw limped over to the apprentice's den to rest. She curled up slowly in her nest and closed her eyes to sleep.

…

"_Find two of the chosen before everything gets worse…" _A voice whispered in the wind.

* * *

**Why couldn't Moonpaw attack the fox? Why does she hunt similar to a ThunderClan cat? Why does Wolfpaw seem familiar to Moonpaw? Find out, on the next chapter of Warriors: A New Beginning!**

**I thank all of my reviewers for your support, I really appreciate it. You guys are the best and deserve tons of cookies! ^^ Anyways I'm not sure if beared is a real word O.o I doubt it. Sorry about that, english isn't my main language after all. I would really appreciate it if you can tell me another similar word for it. Thank you all, you're awesome :D And sorry if this chapter isn't as eventful as some of my past chapters.**


End file.
